Love Me Chronicles: The Down To Earth
by Mrs.TeenWereWolf
Summary: It sucks. Being in love with a guy who doesn't know you exist. My friends tell me its Kim and Jared all over, again. I disagree. I like to make my own story about how I first talk to Embry to being his girlfriend. Let see where that takes us.
1. Prologue

This is my first story :)

I don't own any of the awesome character except Brooklyn

enjoy

* * *

Just don't you love cheerleaders or jocks. Psh, I don't. I dislike popular people. There mean and stuff. I in fact like that High School has there own cliques. So, I am one of those people who are not part of the in-crowed or popular crew. I enjoy hanging out with real people, not those fake blondies. My two friends are insanly too cool for the popular crowd. Evie and Lenah are the two best buds I am talking about.

We are known as the famous girl trio of Senior Year. Evie is the one who gets insanely hyper with or without sugar. She reminds me of a pixie physically and mentally. She has a passion for theater and dance. She has short brown hair with bangs. Her blue eyes are the envy of the blue ocean. Her height is the half of Lenah and mine combined. She is 4'9 feet.

Then there is Lenah, the one who loves art and goes to the extreme. She is an adrenaline junkie. Now Lenah reminds me of a purple troll. Minus the crazy hair. She has black hair with purple streaks. Her hazel-green eyes make the guys gaga for her. Lenah here is about 5'9, I envy her height.

Then theirs me, Brooklyn Awea. I have hazel nut hair with side bangs. I am the shy and creative one. I'm the one who likes video games and music. I also think as myself as the smart one in the trio. I have light brown eyes that turn gold in the sunlight. I am not as tall as Lenah or short as Evie. I stand at 5'5. They say I have perfect height. So not true.

Anyways, what was I talking about? Oh, yea cliques. There is also a group of guys who are the hottest guys in the whole entire school. The girls and I like to call them the Six Pack Hotties. We call them that because well they have six packs. Don't question me. Evie made up the name. Any who, I know that something about them is inhumanly about them. I think I am the only one who notice this. But there is a reason that I care about them, well I am in love with one of them. His name you ask? Embry Call.

* * *

So what do you think of my prologue? Do you like it? Or hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought about it.

~ Mrs. TeenWerewolf :)


	2. Chapter 1

thanks to

ForeverBlonde

Marie Hughes

for reviewing :)

i don't own the delicious Embry Call or the pack. I only own Lenah, Evie, and Brookie

enjoy :)

* * *

So here I am. Just another girl going to school. For my friends school is like prison. Ever since we where little I always help them with homework and projects.

I pressed my face against my Mom's car window. She was singing one of those old Beatles songs. My ears are bleeding from her off tone singing. I just wanted to open the door and roll off the street. That is how much I wanted to get out of the car. The car stopped. Is it a miracle? My mom stopped singing! Praise to the person that made her stop singing!

"Good luck at school, sweetie. Hope you bring an A today." I rolled my eyes. Of course she wanted me to bring an A today, she wants me to get out of this hell hole. But I like this hell hole, unlike her.

"Yea. Bye mom, love you." I kissed her in the cheek. Mom returned the love you gesture. I opened the door. I grabbed my bag and closed the door. I slowly walked to my locker. My locker is next to Kim Connweller. Who so happens to be Jared's girlfriend. Poor Kim she adored Jared all her life and just year ago he noticed her, unlike me and Embry. Oh how, much I wish that he would at least be my friend.

I grabbed my books and checked if I had my homework with me.

"Hey Brooklyn." I looked up, I saw Kim and Jared in front of me. I talked to Kim a lot. We where besties until Jared came along. I gave her a weak smile.

"Hi Kim. Hi Jared." I said softly. I was unsure of talking to Jared. If they saw me talking to him my friends while tackle me with questions. Jared smiled.

"Are you still obsessed with Sing it Loud?" Kim pointed out at the poster in my locker. I looked down at my shoes and blushed.

"Uh, yea. You still obsessed with the Harry Potter?" Kim chuckled and nodded. I looked over Kim's shoulder, I saw Embry and Quil coming over here. My heart started beating faster.

"Well it was nice talking to you, but erm, I need to return a book." I held up Go Ask Alice.

"Talk to you later." Kim smiled. I nodded my head and walked towards the library.

I put my book in the return pile. I looked in my bag. Crap, I forgot my English book. I sighed and jogged towards my locker. I grabbed my English and Government book. I began speed walking towards my classroom.

I sat down in my assigned seat. Lenah sits on my left and Evie sat in front of me. Forming a L shape. Did I forget to mention that the two of the Six Pack Hotties are in my English class? One of them happens to be Embry and the other one is Jacob.

I looked at Embry laughing over something, probably something stupid. Man, I loved his laugh, smile, and eyes. His laughter is rich. Its like music to my ears. His smile is full of happiness and joy. It makes me want to melt into a rain puddle. His eyes, man his eyes are made of chocolate. Hershey to be exact. It makes want me to swoon.

"Brook!" Evie caught me attention by calling my name over and over. I snapped my head away from Embry and I looked at Evie. I gave her a humph noise.

"What's wrong? Wait never mind." Evie caught my eyes. Which were right on Embry.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Lenah said. I just shrugged. Evie mumbled It's Kim and Jared all over. I kicked Evie's chair and once she turned around I glared at her.

"Your mean." She stuck her tongue out at me. Mr. Summer came in the room. Everyone quiet down. Mr. Summer is the most strict teacher ever. Who ever he called on is put to embarrassment.

"Okay, class. Today we are talking about. Romeo and Juliet." Mr. Summer raised up a Romeo and Juliet book. I smirked my favorite book. Mr. Summer's uncovered the board which reviled quotes from the book.

"Mr. Call, would you like to explain what Shakespeare meant?" Embry sat up. He was looking at the board. The quote was _It is the east, and Juliet is the sun_. I wanted to bang my head on my desk if he didn't understand what Shakespeare meant.

"Uhm. I don't know old English." Mr. Summer shook his head.

"Pity. Anyone would like to help Mr. Call?" He looked all over the room. My classmates didn't want to look at him in his eyes everyone except me.

"Ms. Awea would you like to help Mr. Call?" I nodded my head. Without looking at the board I explained what Shakespeare meant.

"What he meant was _Her window is the East and Juliet is the rising sun._" I smirked at Mr. Summer while all my dumb classmates gawked at me.

"Very good. Now what did he mean by _Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged ?"_ He challenged me to go on. I snorted, this is way to easy.

"That's easy. Well in this scene, Romeo and Juliet are pretending that their hands and lips are pilgrims on a holy pilgrimage. They hold hands and talk about sins being forgiven. Then he kisses her and says 'let lips do what hands do', meaning touch each other. it is a mixture of religion and sex. He carries on the game and says that through their kissing, his sins are forgiven." Mr. Summer smiled weakly. Ha, who got pawned by his own student he did! I was doing a victory dance in my head.

"Excellent." He walked to his desk and mumbled something about me being a smart ass.

"Today class you are going to read Romeo and Juliet. From the prologue to Act 2 Scene 1." I opened up my book and began reading. Lenah threw a paper at me. I looked at the paper and I picked it up. I read the note five times to make sure I wasn't imaging it.

**Embry is looking at you! Eepp! I see five babies in your future. ~ L. B**

I glared at Lenah while she began reading the book.

**No, he isn't! Why would he be looking at me? And I want four babies not Five. I hate odd numbers. ~ B. A**

Lenah read the note and shook her head.

**Uh, he is. And if you don't believe me look for yourself. ~ L. B**

I rolled my eyes and mouthed "Fine, I'll look." When I looked at Embry, I didn't expect for him to be looking at me. His chocolate eyes were locked on my light brown eyes. I couldn't look away as much as I wanted to start reading my book again, I couldn't. I felt my gravity pulling towards him. It wasn't the earth holding me down. It was Embry. I felt that he was all that mattered. Not my family nor my friends mattered, he only mattered.

* * *

So what did you think about the chapter? Hate, Like, Love? Suggestions

If you review ill give you a cookie ('.:)

Review please :)

~ **Mrs. TeenWerewolf**


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to:

ForeverBlonde

Marie Hughes

MOR21

paramore1352

SaraSyco

for reviewing :)

they get a cookie ;)

I don't own Embry or any of the other cool and awesome twilight charaters

Lenah, Evie, and Brook are mine!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Art. My favorite class. I love it to bits. I love to express myself and Embry is in my class. Every once in a while I lose my focus. It's his entire fault for being too cute and sweet. Don't blame me, if you would see him, you would melt in a puddle, just like me. Why can't he just cover up his adorable face?

"It's art class time." Lenah nudged my ribs while Evie giggled. I sighed dreamily.

"Yeah." I went to cloud nine while thinking about sweet old Embry. Evie and Lenah gave each other a look. I hate when they do that, it's like their thinking about the same thing or planning something.

"Well off I go. To art class. With Embry." I hummed a random tune and went to sit in my seat. I tapped my pencil over and over until Ms. Robison came in.

"Listen up. Today for class we are going to do free art." Free art is when we draw whatever we want. This is why I love art. We express ourselves with drawing or painting. I decided I was going to paint First Beach.

"Don't just stand there. Go on class." I got up and got my art supplies. I grabbed the brushes when a hand came over mine. My breath hitched. My eyes traveled up the hand to meet two pairs of gorgeous brown eyes. It was Embry.

"Hi Brooklyn." Oh, gosh he knows my name. Calm down Brook.

"Hi." I said quietly. His hand was still on top of mine, I didn't mind at all. I felt complete in this moment.

"Fancy seeing you in art class." He laughed nervously.

"Um, yea. I have been in this class since four months ago." Embry looked down and blushed. I felt butterflies in my stomach. They where fluttering all over my stomach.

"Oh, yeah. So how's life?" He asked nervously. I slowly pulled my hand away. Embry looked pained. I felt bad for some reason.I grabbed the basket full of brushes and walked to the painting area.

"It's been great." _Ever since you said hello. _Embry put his hands in his pockets and watched me paint.

"Good. I guess I should do my project." I looked in his eyes again and nodded my head slowly. He walked away slowly without braking gaze. I smile appeared on my face. I dropped our gaze and continued painting. Every now and then I would catch Embry's gaze. He would smile back and I would blush.

When I was painting I kept thinking about marrying Embry and being called Mrs. Call. I loved how that sounded. Brooklyn Call. I wondered how many kids we would have. Four or six little kids running all over the kitchen asking for me or Embry. I even thought about how our kitchen and living room would look like. I loved the thought of everything.

I shook my head. I looked at my painting. I didn't paint First Beach. It was a gray wolf with black spots. He had the same brown eyes as Embry. It was weird, but I didn't mind. The wolf turned out pretty. Ms. Robison stopped and looked at my painting. She looked at the details in the painting, so did I. There was a black shadow in the back. I didn't know who it was.

"Good job Brooklyn. It's very detailed." She continued to examine my painting.

" Um, thanks? I was planning to paint First Beach, but instead I painted a wolf." I scratched my head.

"Never plan on painting a certain object or place. Go with the flow." I nodded my head. The bell last rung, I grabbed my painting and placed it against the wall where every finished painting was.

"Nice painting." Said a deep and husky voice that I would recognize anywhere. I turned around and smirked.

"Um thanks. I wasn't really planning on painting a wolf, but it came out good." Embry smiled and looked closer at the painting.

"Who's that?" Embry pointed out the dark figure in the background.

"I don't know." I shrugged my arms. Embry looked pretty smug.

"I have to get going. Um see you later." I bit my lip and walked away. I went to my locker and put my books away. I kept thinking about the wolf I painted and his eyes. His eyes seemed so familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. Evie and Lenah were against their lockers.

"Hey, how was art?" I blushed, remembering what happened.

"Um good." I smiled and looked out for my mom's car.

"So I didn't understand the English homework, do you think that you can tutor us, again?" Lenah asked. She was bitting her cheek which meant she was nervous about something.

"Yeah sure. I don't have anything planned today." Lenah and Evie smiled at each other. Here we go again with the creepy staring and smiling at each other thing. You would be freaked out too if they did this to you. I know they are probably planning something evil.

"We'll hang out at my house." Lenah said. I turned my head and spotted my mom's silver car.

"I got to go. I'll be there at five." I said my goodbyes and walked to my mom's car.

"How was school?" Mom asked.

"Good." I smiled. It's official Art is defiantly my favorite class.

* * *

So how was the chapter? Good or bad? Suggestions..

Remember to review to get a virtual cookie (:.')

Review, please?

~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf :)


	4. Chapter 3

Here is cookies for my awesome reviewers:

paramore1352

Ballet Obsessed

lani'sworld

ForeverBlonde

Eat up :P

disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly. But I do own the great Brooklyn, Lenah, and Evie.

* * *

My friends, once again asked me to tutor them. I like helping them our and helping them to understand things better. I hope that one day I can be a either a High School teacher or a Kindergarten teacher. Mom says that I have patients with little kids.

So after school, I went straight to my room to do my homework in a flash. It wasn't that hard, as usual. Mom and I ate dinner. She asked me how school went and I said cool, but she caught my dreamy look on my face. She then asked me who was the lucky boy and what he has done to her daughter. In normal response I would roll my eyes, but this time I gave her a dreamy sigh.

"So mom can I go to Lenah's house?" I asked her my mom while she was cleaning the dishes while I rinsed.

"Sure, why not." I smiled at mom and gave her a hug. Mom chuckled and let me go.

I ran up to my room. I changed into a blue shirt that had penguins on it. I also decided to put on gray skinny jeans. I couldn't decide what shoes I should wear. So I randomly chose blue converse. I grabbed my coat and headed to the door.

Lenah lives nearby so I chose to walk. I knocked the door three times.

"Brook, you came!" Evie hugged me. I laughed.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Evie shrugged and lead me inside. Lenah was in her small room. She was lying on the floor.

"Ello Brookie." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Hi, Lenah." I waved at her while I sat next to her.

"Let's get started." I said. I grabbed Romeo and Juliet and began telling them what the whole story was about.

"I still don't get it. I mean why would she kill herself? That is just stupid." I shook my head at Evie. I explain the concept of Romeo and Juliet over and over.

"She killed herself because she couldn't live in a world without her one true love. And well think about it. If the one person you loved so much died wouldn't you want to die?" Evie's face soften up and looked at Lenah who was at verge of tears.

"Oh. I feel sorry for her." Lenah said quietly.

"But they lived together in the after world, happily." They both looked in awe.

"Now we have to do this lame worksheet." Lenah said quietly. She cursed under her breath.

"I'll be in the restroom." I went to the restroom which was down the hall. Once I was finished with my business, I washed my hands. I came out of the restroom and heard racket. I peeked out the hall and saw Jake, Quil, and….Embry. I gasped and ran to Lenah's room.

"We're finished!" Evie said with a smile. Lenah studied my face.

"Why do you look shocked?" I rolled my eyes.

"I am not shocked just surprised." Evie and Lenah looked at each other.

"Why?" They said at the same time.

"Umm. Embry's here." Lenah and Evie both smiled at each other. They got up and linked our arms together. I was trying to get away from their strong grips.

"Come on guys!" Lenah had an evil smile on her face.

"Hey Jake, Quil. Embry." Lenah said. Embry turned around and saw me. His eyes sparkled with joy.

"Hey." Jake said.

I swear they were just ready to throw me into the tigers. I glared at Evie and Lenah. I just knew they were up to something. I am so stupid. They knew what Romeo and Juliet meant. They just wanted me to come here so I can talk to Embry or something like that.

"So what are you guys up to?" Evie asked while Quil and Jake looked at each other. They shrugged.

"We're going to work on a project. Come on." Jake and Quil were walking towards the door while Embry stood there with all his glory and all.

"Are you coming Embry?" Embry shook his head.

"Um. I'll just stay inside." Embry looked straight in my eyes. Damn those beautiful, gorgeous, glorious, and deep brown eyes.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi." I stood there awkwardly. Embry just looked happy to be with me. I thought that was strange, but I didn't mind at all.

"So do you want to go for a walk?" I nodded my head. Embry lead the way to First Beach.

First beach was probably my favorite place in the whole entire world. It is always so calm when you actually hear the waves. I also like cliff diving with the girls. I remember one time we pushed Evie in the water. After that we never went cliff diving.

"So want to play twenty questions?" He asked.

"Sure. You start first."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Gray and blue." Embry smiled when I said gray.

"Yours?" Embry looked at my eyes.

"Hazel and gold." I look down and blushed. We continued to walk and ask questions about each other. I noticed it started getting cold. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" I nodded my head. Embry put his arm around my shoulders. He was hot and yes in both ways. He was burning up. He seemed like he was okay. Maybe it's like a gene thing.

"Um thanks. I think we should head back." Embry kept telling me about his childhood memories with Jake and Quil.

"I can't believe that your friends with Evie and Lenah. I mean I always hanged out with the guys and I never noticed you. I am so stupid." He kept beating himself about not noticing me.

"It's okay Embry. All that matters is the future." We both smiled at each other. Our eyes met. My breath hitched while he leaned in, slowly.

"Hey guys." Quil said. I wanted to kill Quil. Embry was about to kiss me.

"Hi..Quil." Embry said with hatred. He growled softly. Since when does he growl?

"So what's up with you guys?" Jake said. He looked back and forward at Embry and I. He then realized something.

"Wait did you—

"Oh god. He did." Quil said. Embry smirked and looked at me. I looked away and blushed.

"We have to talk to Sam about this." Quil said. Evie and Lenah then popped out.

"What do you have to talk to Sam about?" Lenah asked. Quil scratched his head while he looked at Jake. Jake nodded his head, like if he was signaling him to do something. Quil whispered to Lenah and Evie. They both squealed.

"Erm, I have to go." I said awkwardly.

"See you guys tomorrow." Embry gave me one of his charming smiles.

"Bye!" Evie and Lenah said at the same time.

"Bye Brook." Embry said dreamily.

"Adios." Quil said while Jake just waved.

While I was walking home I kept thinking about Embry and only Embry. I thought how insanely warm he was. It fit him. He was warm in the inside and in the outside. It was defiantly an Embry thing.

I felt someone or something watching me. I turned around and saw a huge gray wolf with chocolate eyes. The eyes seemed so familiar. It also looked like the same wolf I painted. Precognition, I think not. I tried getting closer to it, but it ran away.

I was curious about this wolf. Somehow I felt connected to the wolf. This was kind of weird.

I turned around and started heading home. Mom was in the couch sleeping quietly. I tip-toed to my room in a quiet manner. I laid on my bed and started dreaming about my sweet Embry.

* * *

Do you like this chapter? Im open to suggestions.

Hate, Like, or Love?

Would you like a cookie? Then review :)

please? Pretty please? ~ Mrs. TeenWerewolf


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry, I haven't updated. You know how school is and all. Homework, homework, homework, and oh yea HOMEWORK.

So anyways thanks to my very super duper awesome reviewers:

annaz bannaz

ForeverBlonde

lani'sworld

Enjoy your free cookie :) Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Brooklyn, Lenah, Evie

* * *

I was at home with my little cousin Kristen. We where on the couch watching Snow White. Mom was in the kitchen making something to eat. My little cousin adored Snow White. She has short black hair and rosy cheeks. She basically looks like a mini Snow White.

The phone rang mom got up and picked up the phone. When she picked it up she looked happy then worried. She hung up the phone and looked at me with a small smile.

"Sweetie are you going to be okay if I go to a Tribal Meeting?" My mom is part of the Tribe Elders. If my dad were still here he would have been part of it too. But apparently that a-hole left when mom was prego with me. When I was little I thought he never loved me and never wanted to meet me. I bet he is with a new family and munch of kids running around.

"I'll be fine. Auntie Lu is coming in a hour right?" Mom nodded her head.

"Okay, remember to lock the doors." I nodded my head. Kristen was fast asleep in my lap. The door rung it was Auntie Lu. Mom answered the door it was my Aunt.

"How was she?" Aunt Lu said. My mom smiled and told her she acted like an angel. I carried her to the car. I went back inside. Mom was getting ready to go to the meeting.

"Mom, can Lenah and Evie come over?" Mom nodded her and grabbed her coat.

"Remember to lock the windows and doors." I nodded my head and mom kissed my forehead.

"Be safe." She whispered. I wondered why would she say that. Oh well. I thought. I went to my room to get my cellphone. I called Evie and Lenah they both didn't answer the phones. I was bummed that they didn't pick up their phones. I decided to go up to the attic to go find my favorite books when was little.

I pulled down the latter and turned on my flashlight. I found the books on the corner. I blew out the dust in the book. I put my flashlight on the book. It was named Quileute legends. I skimmed through the book until something caught my eye.

A journeying shape shifter happened upon a wolf and transformed him into a human, producing **the first Quileute**. These Quileutes may undergo what is called the "Wolf Imprint".

Quileute Tribe Legend

This imprinting is love at first sight, only much stronger as it creates a persistent and constant bonding between two people that can not be broken.

When their eyes meet, the will of the wolf awakens as it immediately realizes that they've found their partner. Though the wolf's will has awakened it may take the human side some winning over.

He will wait for the woman he loves by not aging, for he knows that she is the "One".

I smiled at the thought of someone imprinting on me. I think it is sooo romantic to be imprinted on. I turned the page and read about the Cold One.

As I read the short paragraph, chills ran through my spine. I felt like something was telling me to look out the window. I did as my gut told me. I looked outside, I just saw trees. Nothing much just green trees everywhere- Wait, what's that?

I got closer to the small window. I saw two pair of eerie blood eyes. I felt those chills run down my spine, again. It seemed to smile at me. I got away from the window. I ran to my room. I locked all the windows and doors. I was in a corner rocking back and forward. Nothing is going to happen. I repeated over and over in my mind. It's all going to be okay.

I heard a huge thumph noise coming outside. I looked out the window and saw a man in his 30s with brown hair like mine. His smile was devious. I pressed my back to the wall.

My breath hitched while he curiously looked at me with evil eyes. He turned around and his eyes widen. He jumped out of the tree. I didn't know what happen next because everything went black.

* * *

"Do you think she is going to wake up soon?" I heard a husky yet gentle voice say. That voice called to me.

"Don't worry, she will wake up, Embry?" Embry's here? I felt like opening my eyes, but for some reason I couldn't open my eyes.

"I should have killed that leech when-

I rapidly blinked my eyes. Evie was shushing Embry. Embry looked worried and relived. He had a small smile on his face along with Evie and Lenah. I tried to get up, but Embry pushed me back gently.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Evie and Lenah.

"Well we saw that you called us so we came over here. We got the key under the mat and we went to your room and you were on the floor. Then we called Embry." Lenah said looking at me head.

"What do I have on my head?" Lenah touched my head and I flinched.

"Looks like you have a bump on you head." Lenah said. Evie got up and went to the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water and ice.

"Here drink this and the aspirin." I drank the water and swallowed the aspirin. Evie put the pack of ice on my bump.

"I think we should go." Lenah pulled Evie's arm. The rushed out the door. I forgot that Embry was here. He was sitting next to me. He put a strained of hair behind my ear. We stared at each other. There was silence in the room. The silence wasn't awkward at all. It was a perfect moment with him. It all got ruined when my mom came inside my room.

"Are you okay, Evie told me what happened." Mom checked my head.

"I'm fine." Mom turned around and gave a small smile to Embry.

"Would you like to stay, Embry?" Since are they in first name bases?

"No, I have err work." Mom nodded her head and walked Embry out of the room. Mom came back with a blanket and two jugs. Mom handed me one of the jugs containing hot chocolate.

"I told you to close the doors and windows."

"I did close the windows and doors. I just hit my head on something." Wow, that sounded really stupid. I thought. Mom sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So, Embry?" Mom said with a smile on her face. I felt my face heat up. I looked down at my jug and looked at the rich chocolate swirling around in the jug.

"What about him?" I said quietly. Mom chuckled.

"You like him." I looked at my mom with wide eyes.

"Psh. No I don't." How the heck does my mom know?

"Sweetie, I know my own daughter. I know you like him." Mom had a huge smile on her face. I never seen her this happy before.

"No, I-

"Don't even try to deny it." Mom cut me off. I just sat there in silence while mom smiled with all her glory.

"Well, goodnight." Mom kissed me in the forehead and got my jug.

"Night." I cuddled with the warm blanket and closed my eyes. I saw those evil blood red eyes staring back at me. Watching me breath in and out. Watching me sleep. (a/n don't worry its not creepy stalker, Edward Cullen xD) Watching me live me life. It was watching.

* * *

So did you hate it or love it? Suggestions?

Review please? && You can get a free cookie :)

~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	6. Chapter 5

Aye, another chappie! Yay :)

Roll call :

ignorantME

lani'sworld

alice4112

ForeverBlonde

Ballet Obsessed

Esmerana 'Esme' Call

6 reviews wooo! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy your free cookie :)

I don't own anything...except for Brook, Lenah, & Evie

* * *

Today was a typical, Friday. Well everything was absolutely normal. Okay, nothing everything was typically normal today. The thing that made my Friday boring was that Embry and a couple of The Six Pack Hotties weren't here today. I just hoped they could come during lunch or he would show up in Art Class. But apparently that didn't happen. It made my Friday all doom and gloom. Basically, today sucked. It sucked hard than a bat sucking on blood.

We were all free to go after the bell rang. I would have never thought that I would love that bell more than anything. Evie and Lenah were next to my locker. They were whispering gibberish, well it sounded like gibberish to me. Once I opened my locker they turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Brook! Today is a beautiful sunny day." Lenah said. She always makes a big fuss over sunny days. She adores these types of days. She loves the feeling of the sun on her skin or as she puts it, "The sun gives me sweet and warm kisses on my skin."

"I know that, Lenah." I rolled my eyes at the obvious sunshine filled day.

"We were thinking that we could go to the beach and go cliff diving." Evie said with a smile on her face.

"Do you mean that Lenah was thinking of going to the beach and you were thinking of checking out the guys on the beach?" Evie smirked at me.

"You know me so well." Evie giggled while Lenah was jumping all over the place. This usually never happens; I mean Evie should be the one jumping all over the place not Lenah.

"So are you coming?" I nodded my head as I put my books in my locker.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." I shrugged as I said this.

"That's the spirit! We'll pick you up in an hour." I nodded my head and went running to my mom's car. She was silent along the way which was quite odd, coming from my mom. It was like she was on autopilot or something.

"Mom, can I go First Beach?" Mom looked at me for a moment and thought about it.

"Yeah. Sure, as long as you come back before the sun sets." I smiled at my mom and gave her kiss on the cheek.

Once we got home, I went to my room to change into a bikini. My bikini was purple with black stars. I put shorts on along with a black tank-top. I grabbed my sun screen, towel, book, and ipod. I went downstairs where my mom was looking at pictures, I believe. I smiled and headed to the kitchen. I got an apple and ate it.

"Beep, Beep!" That was obviously Lenah driving Jake's rabbit. I grabbed my stuff and said goodbye to my mom. I opened the door while Lenah was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Woo, off to First Beach!" Evie yelled in my ear.

"Next time, don't scream in my ear. Scream in Lenah's." Evie giggled a sorry and sat back in her seat. We where singing Key to my Heart from Jessica Jarrell.

Boy you put me on the spot I don't know what to say  
But I'm trying anyway  
Like my hearts gonna drop  
My mind drifts away and I can't control the pains

Words are spinning in my head  
Don't know why I'm holding back  
I should just tell you how I'm feeling yeah heh

But I don't wanna act a fool  
Don't wanna look confused  
If I let you know about the way I feel  
Don't know what you gonna do  
So I keep it locked inside  
And imagine you were mine  
And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far  
You hold the key to my heart

The more I brush it off  
Tell myself it's nothing at all  
Deeper I fall  
And I imagine everyday  
A thousand different ways  
How you respond to what I say

Am I getting lost in my dreams?  
Are you unreachable to me?  
Cause these butterflies just won't go away

I don't wanna act a fool  
Don't wanna look confused  
If I let you know about the way I feel  
Don't know what you gonna do  
So I keep it locked inside  
And imagine you were mine  
And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far  
You hold the key to my heart

But if I never tell you then you'll never know  
And the secret is get-ting heavy to hold  
This is more than just a crush  
So I may stut-ter when I speak  
And my knees may get a little weak  
But I've got nothing to lose and only you to gain  
Tell me do you feel the same

But I don't wanna act a fool  
Don't wanna look confused  
If I let you know about the way I feel  
Don't know what you gonna do  
So I keep it locked inside  
And imagine you were mine  
And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far  
You hold the key to my heart

At the end of the song, Lenah and Evie looked at me and laughed. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Ha, this song describes you and Embry." Lenah said while Evie was giggling. I rolled my eyes and looked outside.

We arrived to First Beach. Lenah squealed and she was the first one who got out of the car. Evie and I followed behind her. We found a perfect place were a bunch of guys where playing football. I didn't care because I have Embry. I grabbed my book and started reading it. Evie sat there staring at the guys. Lenah was surfing with some guys from our school. Evie giggled.

"Don't you think he looks cute?" I looked at the boy who had the ball. He seemed very familiar. I looked closely at his face. He had a childish face. A light bulb went on.

"You like Seth?" I said quietly. Evie looked down and blushed. Aw. I giggled and looked back at the group of guys playing football. I recognize them all. They were the Six Pack Hotties not all of them just a few. I looked away. Lenah came up to us.

"We came here to do stuff together not check out guys or read a book." I put my book down and shoved it in my bag.

"I have an idea. We can go cliff diving." Evie looked at me if I were crazy. Lenah's face light up.

"Come on, please! Can we?" Evie sighed and nodded her head. We went running to the top of the cliff. We all looked down. I gulped.

"Come on, you wanted to dive." Evie had a smirk on her face.

"Don't you dare!" I was at the edge. I looked on my side and saw all the Six Pack Hotties stop playing football.

"Karma is a bitch." And with that Evie pushed me into the deep waters. I didn't come up so I began swimming to shore. I learned how to hold my breath for a really long time. I turned around and saw all the Hotties on the cliff looking down. Lenah had her arms crossed along with Evie. I started walking up again.

Embry was lecturing on how irresponsible this was. Jake and Quil nodded their heads once in a while. I also caught the word imprint. Weird, uh? Evie was on the edge where I once stood. I had a magnificent idea. While walked closer to Evie and Lenah, Lenah was pointing at me. Embry looked at me with relief. Evie smiled.

"So does this mean I am not in trouble?" Jake shook his head. I got closer to Evie and pushed her. Once she surfaced is yelled to her, "Karma is a bitch, huh Evie!" Evie flipped me off while Embry, Jake, Quil, and Seth laughed.

* * *

So what did you think about this chapter? I know it's short :/

but was it good? bad? awesome?

Suggestions are welcomed :)

Review to get virtual cookies :)

~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	7. Chapter 6

Woo 7 reviews :)

Thanks to:

cowgirl97

kaitymagoo

ForeverBlonde

lani'sworld

ignorantME

Vanessa123

Esmerana 'Esme' Call

for reviewing :). enjoy your cookie :)

I don't own anything and enjoy the chappie :)

* * *

Sunny days don't last here in La Push. Shame isn't? But rain is better than anything. I love the feeling of the water on my skin. It makes my skin feel refreshed. I sat next to the window, watching the rain drops roll down. I leaned back on the wall and continue to watch the rain come down. I thought about going outside and dance in the rain, but my mom was here and she would kill me if I did that. Then I thought about kissing in the rain. I think its the most romantic thing.

I smiled and thought about Embry.

_Day Dream_

_Embry ran after me in the rain. I looked back and he was nowhere to be found. I looked all over the forest and couldn't find him. Then I felt two strong and warm arms rapped around my waist. I looked up and smiled at Embry. He smiled back at me._

_He leaned in and I broke free of his grasp._

_"You'll never catch me!" I giggled and stuck my tongue out at Embry._

_"Ha, we'll see about that." Embry yelled behind me. I continue to run until I decided to hide behind a tree. I giggled quietly. I peeked out and didn't see Embry. I turned my head and saw him leaning on the tree. _

_"Boo!" I jumped and screamed. I hit him lightly on the shoulder._

_"You scared the beez out of me." Embry chuckled. _

_He grabbed my hand and placed it around his neck. He put his hands around my waist. He hummed a random song and we danced in the ran._

_He leaned in and-_

I jumped at the sound of a happy wolf howling. I looked outside and saw a gray wolf with black spots on its back. It stood there watching me with curiosity. I smiled at it. I got up and put my boots on along with a gray coat. I quietly went outside, mother was in the kitchen. I ran to the woods well more like to the wolf.

"Here, wolfie. Wolfie. Wolfie." I looked around for the gray wolf.

"Aw, don't be shy. I don't bite...much." I giggled and continue my search for the wolf. I heard a snap. I jumped and turned around to see the wolf standing there looking at me. I smiled and stepped closer to the wolf. The wolf back up.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said quietly. I stood there watching the wolf walking closer to me. I smiled bigger as the wolf nuzzled my hand. I pet the wolf's head.

"Well aren't you pretty." The wolf gave me a look saying: "Seriously?"

"I mean handsome." The wolf gave me a wolfish grin. It seemed that the wolf understood me. It was either that or I was going crazy. I pet it's soft hair. It was so smooth and soft that I wanted to stuff my face in it.

"You know I always wanted a dog, but mom is allergic to dogs." Wolfie gave me an understanding look. I kept talking about random stuff to the wolf. Every single time I looked at the wolf's eyes they shone like a thousand suns.

"Yeah, so I really like this guy since I don't know, erm 8th grade I think. His name is-

"Brooklyn, I know your out there." Mom called me.

"Damn, sorry I have to go." I kissed the wolf's wet noise and left running back to my house. Mom was on the porch tapping her foot and her hand on her waist.

"Why are you outside? A storm is headed this way. Get inside."

I looked down at my soggy shoes filled with mud. I took my shoes off and went inside to take a warm shower. I wrapped myself in a soft cotton towel and went inside my closet to look for some warm clothes. I put a sweater on with sweat pants. While I was grabbing my sweater, a book fell on my head.

I rubbed my head while I picked up the book. The title was called Memories. I sat down on the floor and opened up the book. I browsed through the book. In each page was the same man. He had hazel nut hair just like me. His face was heart shaped along with pink thin lips. His light brown eyes caught my attention the most. I decided to tell my mom who this guy was.

"Mom!" I screamed from my room. I heard a door open.

"Yes?" I turned around to face my mom.

"Who is this man?" I should her the album. She grabbed the book while she smiled at the pictures. Mom sighed and looked at me.

"I think its time I told you what happened to your father." Mom patted the bed, signaling to sit next to her.

Liz (Mom) Pov

"It all started in a cold windy day in La Push High. I was walking to class when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw two gorgeous light brown eyes staring back at me. He had the most amazing smile in the whole rez. I couldn't take my eyes off of him." I felt butterflies in my stomach when I recalled that day.

"After that little bump in, we started talking and hanging out in First Beach. After we became close friends we started dating. We were high school sweethearts. We were so in love that we decided to get married two months after graduation." I looked at Brooklyn she looked so much like her father. Those eyes, I loved, now are gone.

"After our marriage, our parents began to protest our love. My parents thought I was pregnant at the moment when I wasn't. They thought we got married for that reason. His parents didn't want a Daughter-in-Law like me." I had to admit that when I was younger I was rebellious and a wild child, but I don't want my own daughter to know.

"Five months after our marriage, I was given a news that I was pregnant." Brooklyn had a smile on her face while I put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Both of our parents didn't care anymore about who we married and the reasons to it. What they did care was they were going to get a grandchild. We were all happy about it." This next thing was the most devastating day and news I ever got.

"Six days before my beautiful child was born, I found out that he was missing." I felt tears going down my face. Brooklyn wiped them away. I kissed the top of her head.

"He had been missing before and after you were born. His body was never found. People in La Push thought that he ran away just like Joshua Uley. But your father was never a coward. To this day he is considered either dead or missing." I looked at my beautiful daughter who was crying. I couldn't bare her knowing the real truth about her own father.

Brooklyn Pov

I always thought that he left us because he didn't want me. I was crying like I never cried before. Mom hugged me.

"I thought he didn't want me." I rubbed my watery eyes. Mom shook her head.

"He did want you." This was so hard to believe. I wanted to cover my ears and go running to my wolf.

Mom kept telling me stories about Dad and how handsome he was. She also said that I had his eyes and hair. I tried to imagine my dad, but somehow images of Justin Bieber kept popping in my head.

"Try to go to sleep." Mom gave me a kiss on my forehead and she tucked me in bed.

I couldn't go to sleep that night. Instead I looked at the rain. Rain that was softly patting on the roof. Rain that was slowly going down the window. Rain. It's raining. It's pouring. The old man is snoring. He went to bed and he bumped his head and he couldn't get up in the morning.

**

* * *

**

**I found a perfect person to portray Lenah :D **

**Check my profile :)  
**

**Great? Good? Bad? Suggestions..?  
**

**Please Review to get a  
**

**cookie?**

**Mrs. TeenWereWolf  
**


	8. Chapter 7

I am going to be one of those cliche writers who write in holidays :)

so time to thank my awesome reviewers:

fantasywriter11  
lani'sworld  
KendallBTR-EmbryCall

Foreverblonde

ignorantME  
cowgirl97  
Esmerana 'Esme' Call

Vanessa123

Thank you guys. you always put a smile on my face when you guys review :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything anything.

Enjoy :)

* * *

I was lying on my bed while Evie and Lenah were browsing through Halloween magazines. I didn't get the point of Halloween, but I did enjoy getting candy and going to the Halloween Bash Bonfire. The Halloween Bash is filled with La Push students and teenagers. Last year Lenah got drunk. It wasn't pretty, Lenah was blowing chunks all over the place. I also wanted to throw up when I saw those big ole chunks.

"So what do you want to be for Halloween, Lenah?" Evie asked Lenah. Last year they dressed up as the same thing. They were both Sexy Witches, as they put it. I thought they looked like hookers.

"I want to be a bunny." Lenah smiled and showed us the picture. The bunny ears looked cute, but other than that, the costume looked whore-ish. It looked like something Lady Gaga would wear. I kept my mouth shut, I didn't want to upset Lenah.

"What about you, Evie?" Lenah asked. Evie quickly browsed through the magazine, and showed us a picture.

"I want to be Wonder Woman." She strike the Wonder Woman pose. I giggled at her silliness.

"What about you Brook?" Lenah and Evie looked at me. I shrugged and continue to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh, can we pick your costume?" I looked at Evie who was at the edge of her seat and giving me those stupid puppy pout.

"Sure, knock yourselves out." I said dully. I waited and waited while Lenah and Evie looked through the magazines. Evie gasped and showed Lenah the picture of the costume. Lenah nodded her head while Evie jumped. Evie should me the costume.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Lenah and Evie nodded their heads.

"It's perfect." Lenah smirked like she was hiding some weird secret from me. I sighed.

"Okay then, I am going to be Little Red Riding Hood." They both high five each other.

* * *

I looked in the mirror. The stupid red corset had to make me look like a hooker. The dress was too short and the stockings were sluttish. The only thing I loved was the red cape. I grabbed my basket filled with goodies and looked outside the window. Evie is supposed to pick me up.

I applied red lip gloss when a car honked. I slowly walked down the stairs. I locked the door because mom was with Sue and Billy. I put my hood on and sat next to Lenah. Quil was in the passenger seat, who was dressed as a mummy.

"Wow!" I raised my brow in questioning his exclamation at my costume.

"Embry is going to die when he sees you." You know what also matched with my costume, my scarlet-red cheeks.

"Quil stop trying to hitting on Brook!" Evie yelled at Quil while he rolled his eyes.

"I am not hitting on her, she is like a sister to me." Lenah started to get irritated. She crossed her arms and watch her cousins fight.

"Well stop checking her out!" Once again Quil rolled his eyes.

"Can't you understand she is-

"Shut up, both of you!" Lenah shut both of them up. Quil sunk in his seat while Evie remand quietly while driving. The ride to First Beach was really quiet and awkward. I tried to brake the ice by speaking up.

"So are we there yet?" Evie glared at through the driver mirror.

"Don't start Lynn." I pouted at Evie. Lenah smirked at me.

"Are there yet?" Lenah asked. Evie shook her head. A minute passed.

"Are we there yet?" Quil asked. Evie glared at Quil. Another minute passed.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are there yet?" We all said in unison and we all had smirks on our faces.

"YES! We are here!" We all, minus Evie, started laughing like we never laughed before.

I got out of the car and looked around the beach and spotted the La Push Gang. Embry was laughing away. He was dressed as Referee. I smiled and put my hood down. I turned around and saw Lenah and Evie looking at something or someone in awe.

"Oh my gosh, Jake-y and Melody look soo cute together!" Jake was dressed as Bamm-Bamm and Melody was dressed as Pebbles.

By the way Melody is Jake's girlfriend. (a/n sorry Nessie lovers) Ever since last summer they have been stuck together like glue. I never actually met her before, but I knew who she was. Since Freshman year people in LPH (La Push High) have called her freak, loner, loser, and geek. I never knew why they called her that. She seemed nice and she was really pretty. She was perfect for Jake and I was glad that they found each other because I didn't want to see Jake moping around for whiny Bella Swan.

"They do look cute together. It's like their meant to be together." I said. In the corner of my eyes I saw Evie look at Lenah giving her one of her looks.

"Hey look there goes Jason." Evie nudged Lenah in the ribs. Lenah blushed and looked away.

"Uhm, I'll be back." Evie started humming.

"Uhm, I think I'll go with her." Geeh, thanks for ditching me. After all that's what friends are for.

"Hey Lynn." I knew that was Jake. 1. Only Jake, Quil, Evie, and Lenah call me that. 2. Jake has a deep voice.

"Hi Jake." Melody was next to Jake. She had a smile on her face.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your sister's best friend?" Jake smiled his adorable half smile.

"Melody this is Brooklyn. Brook this is Melody." When he said her name, you can tell that he loved her deeply. You can also tell that he loved her by the way he looked at Melody.

"Pleasure in meeting you." She still had a smile on her face. I didn't find it weird at all. Her smile was warm and gentle. It gave me a vibe that she was truly a nice and sincere person.

"Ditto." I smiled.

"Well I leave you two to talk." And with that Jake vanished.

"So how long have you known Jake?" She asked. I was wondering if she was one of those psycho jealous girlfriends who go up in girl's faces say STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND! I wonder, I wonder.

"All my life along with Quillan, Lenah, and Evie." She laughed when I said Quil's nickname.

"Cool. So word around my block is that you like Embry, eh." I blushed and looked away. I gave her an "How do you know?" look.

"Small town. Word spreads around." I muttered under my breath "Shit!" Melody giggled.

"I'm kidding. But now I know for sure you like him." I hit my forehead, but before I could Melody grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. I kept it in the hush hush." I gave her a million thank-yous.

"Ha, no problem. By the way, you know who is coming this way." Keep it cool Brook.

"Hey Melody. Hello Little Red Riding Hood." I giggled and looked at Melody who was smiling like if she knew something is going to happen.

"Hey Embry, um. I am going to find Jake." And with that Pebbles went looking for her Bamm-Bamm.

"Hey." I said shyly. I had a shy smile on my face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I love your costume." He smirked and checked my costume out.

"Thanks." I thought back at what he just said. I kept thinking he had an inside joke.

"Um, so want to go for a walk?" I felt the wind, somehow, push me closer to Embry.

"Yeah, sure." We walked near the salty sea.

"So is Halloween, one of your favorite holidays?" I asked Embry. Embry put his hands in his pockets and looked at me with those eyes. Remember those eyes I told you about? Yes, those incredible brown eyes that make you melt into a puddle. Well, I still hate them.

"Not really, I prefer Christmas. You know more time with family and friends. What about you?" I smiled. Good, he is one of those guys that love spending time with loved ones.

"Same here. I like spending time with family and friends." I looked up at the white full moon. Around the moon where sparkling stars and planets. Pretty.

After that we were starting to talk about random stuff. Example: Cereal, Chihuahuas and there huge heads, Super heroes, and lastly our friends that sadly we have to be seen in public together.

"Do like dogs?" Embry had an anxious and worried face, for some weird reason(a/n we all know that reason. wink wink.)

"Psh, yeah. Their the most lovable creature ever. Sadly mom is allergic to dogs." His face then light up like a kid in Christmas morning.

"Cool, do you think we should head back?" I turned around and saw that we walked about 2 or 3 miles. I looked at him and nodded.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and began running back. Don't you love that feeling when the wind is pushing you hair back? I do. I felt like I was free. Free of worries. Free of people nagging at me. Free of gravity. Free of anything. I also fell free every single time I am with Embry. I bet you can imagine me giggling my head off right now.

Right when I was feeling more free, I fell over a stupid rock. I was waiting for a strong impact. Instead I felt two strong and warm arms catch me. When I open my eyes, I was looking at Embry's chest which is hard like a rock, but warm like my mom's smile.

"Uh, sorry. I'm, uh. Huge klutz." And cue the cliche moment. I love cliche moments, it makes everything seem so cheesy and corny. Ha, cheese and corn. Damn know, I am hungry. Ugh, I hate Embry for making me lose my train of thoughts. What was I saying before? Erm, oh yeah. Wait, never mind.

"No problem." Why doesn't he stutter? Why does he have to be so perfect? Wait, what his he doing know? Oh my Twizzlers, his he leaning in? Yup, he is. Heck, why not. I started leaning in when.

"Boo!" Someone came out of the bushes. I of course screamed like a girl and jumped into Embry's arms.

"Ha, I scared you." Quil was giggling like a moron. Do guys even giggle? Why the heck am I asking so many questions?

"Dude, you scared her." Embry started to shake. Oh, shit. I felt something was going to happen. I put my hand on Embry's chest.

"Embry, it was just a joke." Oh, great. Embry starting to shake harder. I tried hold his hand, but that didn't work, at all.

"Calm down Embry." That's all I understood, then Quil started whispering really softly to Embry.

"She isn't hurt, see." Embry didn't turn around, he kept walking towards Quil, in a violently matter. Quil mouthed "Do something!"

"Yea, I am not hurt. See." I danced around in a circle until a rock hit my toe.

"Holy- Son of a- Mother- MY TOE!" Quil started laughing along with Embry who stopped shaking.

"Oh, yeah you think it's funny? Then try stoning yourselves with rocks." I angrily puffed my bangs away from my eyes. I crossed my arms across my chess and glared at Quil who was laughing at me. Embry just stood there amused.

"Come on Brook, let's leave Quil to laugh his ass out." Embry still had a smirk on his face when we walked away from Quil. When he thought I looked away his face went through many emotions. Anger, upset, and disappointed. I didn't know who or what, his emotions were for. He wasn't going to shrug it off. I just knew it. We walked back silently.

"Hey Brook!" Melody called my name from the bonfire. Melody ran to us with a slight small smile on her face.

"The pac-guys want to meet the famous, Brooklyn." I gave a look to Melody. Melody looked to Embry, who was blushing.

"Come on." She grabbed both of our hands and lead us to a group of golden tan tall people. Melody stopped and ran to Jake's arms.

"Hey, look whose here." Said a deep voice who belonged to Paul, I think. Embry said a shy, hey.

"Uhm, this is Brooklyn." I heard a few hello's, hi's, and what's up.

"This is Paul, Collin, Brady, and you know Melody, Jared, Kim, and Seth." We all laughed and talked around the bonfire. I found out that Paul had anger issues, but at the same time I already knew that. Collin and Brady hit on me while Embry was right next to me. After they hit on me, Embry pushed them off the log. It was funny. I never knew that Embry felt this protective of me. It felt nice to know that he felt something for me.

We where all having a great time until a wolf howled. Melody and Kim became stiff and the guys became alert.

"Uhm, I have to go." That phrase went around the circle. Jake whispered in Seth's ear. After Jake left Seth offered a ride to Melody, Kim, and I.

While we were in the car, I kept think about Embry's question: Do you like dogs? That question kept echoing in my head. I also kept thinking why did Kim and Melody stiff when they heard the howl? Why did the guys came alert after the howl? Why was that howl so close to use? Why did the guys leave? Why was I the only one who notice these things? Or is there someone else who notice these things?

Those questions followed me to bed and when I fell asleep.

* * *

Whatcha think about it?

Review to get a cookieee :)

Oh and

HAPPY HALLOWEEN/BIEBEROWEEN :)

What are you guys going to dress up as? Anyone trick or treating?

Remember to watch out for unwrapped candy!

This message was sponsered by ~ MRS. TEENWEREWOLF *HOWL*

HAHA...have a fun night :)


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guess what?

New Chapter (: and as you can see

I changed the name of the story. For the sake of the next story :)

So anyways I like to thank my AWESOME REVIEWERS who had an awesome Halloween, I hope:

**padoryia **

**Esmerana 'Esme' Call**

**ForeverBlonde**

** sissam93**

**Vanessa123**

**Ballet Obsessed**

**ignorant. little . fluffy . tail**

**lani'sworld**

** KendallBTR-EmbryCall**

Thank you guys for reviewing :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Brook, Lenah, Evie, Ana, Melody, and Brook's mom :)

* * *

Remember when I said that Art was my favorite class? Well, I am in love this class now. Ms. Robinson paired me up with Embry. I thanked destiny for pairing me up with him. We are partners for the whole semester. Cool, right? When Ms. Robinson paired us up, I felt my whole day lighten up.

So now I am in Embry's house, we are working on a project.

Eeep! I felt butterflies in my stomach when he walked through the kitchen with water in his hands.

"So what are we going to do for the self-portrait?" He asked while he handed me my water. I shrugged. I was thinking of painting each other, but I bet everyone is going to do that.

"How about we splatter each other with paint?" Embry said. That was a good idea.

"Yea, that sounds cool." I said excited.

I waited outside while Embry got the paper and the paint. I laid out the paper on the ground.

"You want to go first?" I asked Embry. He nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

After we finished we were all cover with paint. We hosed down each other. I was chasing Embry with hose. He disappeared. This feels oddly familiar. I thought. In a blink of an eye I was wet. I turned around and say Embry smirking with a bucket in his hands.

"Oh, your going to get it, Embry." His eyes sparkled when I said his name. He then let out his sweet smile.

"What do I get, eh?" He raised his eyebrow, which looked sexy. I felt my heart pounding so hard that I literally thought that it was going to jump out of my chest. Embry smiled like if he knew his sexiness effected me so much.

"I dunno..this!" I sprayed him with the hose. I chased him around his back yard. I giggled when we where resting on the ground.

"So now that we are clean, what do we do?" I asked him. I notice that he was dry and I was still wet.

"Dry ourselves and I need to get you clothes." I sat down in the steps and waited for Embry.

"Uhm here is the towel and clothes." I smiled sweetly to him while he sighed dreamily.

"Thanks." I went inside and changed. The clothes fit perfectly, I think these clothes were Embry's mom's. I came out with my wet clothes. I handed my wet clothes to Embry.

"Uhm, so do you want anything to eat?" He asked.

"Yea, sure." I smiled slightly. He grabbed the phone and dialed a pizzeria. He ordered two pizzas. I told him that I wasn't that hungry. He said that he ate..a lot.

"Yea, and when I was five, I-

We both looked at the door which reviled a middle aged woman. She had the same features as Embry. Same hair, eyes, face, and skin tone. She was beautiful, now I see where Embry got his looks from.

"Um, hi mom." Embry's mom jumped. She looked tired. She looked at Embry then at me. She then smiled at me.

"I didn't know we had a guest." She raised her eyebrow and looked at him as if she was saying Who is this girl?

"Uhm. Mom this is Brooklyn. Brook this is my mom."

"Hi Ms. Call." I said shyly. She looked at me in awe.

"Oh, please call me Ana. Nice to meet the girl my son has been crazy for the past few months." I giggled and looked at a very red Embry. I loved the way his blush contrasted against his skin. I looked in his eyes while he looked into mine. He smiled, but the blush still remained.

"Um, I am going upstairs." Ana pointed to her room.

"So you have been crazy about me, huh?" I asked him and that caused his blush to deepen.

"Um..I...pfff..we..about...kind of." He said shyly.

"That's kind of sweet and cute." He looked up to me. Oh gosh, I can't believe I just said that. Did I just say that. Oh yeah I did.

"Really?" I nodded. I looked at my hands which were next to Embry's hands. His hands slowly made their way to mine. My hands were intertwined with his. I looked up. Embry gave me a shy look. You know the one that little kids give you when you just met them? Well he gave me that look.

The doorbell rang. I looked at the door while Embry looked at our hands.

"The doorbell is ringing." I said in a soft voice.

"Oh, right." He let go and went to the kitchen to get the money. When he let go of my hand it felt like he took a piece of me with him. I just discovered that I crave for his touch, his laugh, his smile, and well himself. I knew that I already liked him and all, but know I feel that I am falling harder and harder for him.

Embry came back with the pizzas and sodas.

We digged in. Well Embry did, it was funny to see how much he ate. I giggled and looked at my food.

"What?" Embry said with his mouth full. He had sauce on his right cheek.

"You have a little something right..there." He touched his cheek. I gently pulled his hand away and wiped the sauce of his face.

"There." I said sheepishly.

"Do you always eat like that in front of girls?" Ana said. Embry let out a snort.

"No." He said quietly.

"Sure. I'm guessing these clothes are yours." She had my clothes folded neatly in her hands.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." She handed me my clothes. I went to the restroom and on my way to the restroom I heard Embry talking to his mom.

"You really like her, don't you?" I heard Ana trying to whisper. Key word trying.

"Yeah." I had a smile on my face while I changed my clothes. I came back downstairs, Ana and Embry where whispering to each other.

"Um, it's getting late. I showed get going." Embry's head snapped to me.

"Are you sure? I mean you can stay for dinner." Embry said.

"Um, yea. Mom is probably waiting for me."

"It was nice meeting you." Ana said. Embry walked me to my house. We stopped at my house.

"Today was fun." I said.

"Yeah, so um I'll see you on Monday?" I nodded my head.

"Yup, see you on Monday." I hugged Embry. I let Embry go. I didn't just walk straight to the door. I walked then glanced over at Embry. I did that several times. It seems that I can't have enough of Embry. He sometimes reveals my inner child, some thing with him.

Oh crap, I just realize this I am in love with Embry.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter? Good or Bad?

Please Review..a simple :) or i love it

would make my day :D

Review!

~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf :)


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks to the people who reviewed:

Vanessa123

lani'sworld

cowgirl97

KendallBTR-EmbryCall

ForeverBlonde

winter1990

Esmerana 'Esme' Call

Thanks guys (:

Disclaimer: I don't own the hot guys from twilight or those twilight girls.

Enjoy! P.s This is the longest chappy eva :)

* * *

I was in the living room watching Tom and Jerry. I cuddled with my warm blanket. Mom was in the kitchen paying some bills over the phone. For some reason, she has been edgy all this week. It all started with that phone call.

It was a rainy, gloomy day in La Push. I was drinking hot chocolate with my mom. Then the phone rang.

"Hello. What! He is in Forks with the Cullens? No, this can't be. No, Sam. Yes, she is here. Just have the boys run the perimeter of our house. Ok. See you in the meeting." What? Who are the boys and why are they going to run the perimeter of our house?

Mom was playing with her hands, it was her nervous habit.

"Brook, you have a new curfew. Its before the sunsets and you can't go to Forks anymore.." I spit out my hot chocolate. I wiped away the chocolate stains from my face.

"What! But Mom, there is this party tomorrow!" She gave me this stern look.

"No buts. Like it or not, that's your new curfew."

"That's not fair! I have good grades, I never got in trouble in school, and I am almost 18!"

"Like it or not, its your new curfew!" This time she said it angrier. At this point I got pissed off and I stand up and walked angrily to my room.

"I bet if dad were here, he would have let me a late curfew." I mumbled.

That happened two weeks ago and sadly I am still in this prison.

"Mom, can I go to Lenah's house? Jake is going to be there." I prayed to the gods that she would say yes.

"What! Yeah, sure." I smiled and grabbed my coat and keys and zoomed out to the garage. Of course, I wasn't going to Lenah's house, I was going to Forks. Hehe, I'm such a bad ass. Breaking the rules, oh yeah. That's how I roll.

Where should I go? This town is so boring that I don't understand why I am not allowed to be here. I zoomed towards the only food mart in Forks. I closed the door and began to walk towards the mart when something shiny caught my eye.

I began walking towards the shiny object which was near the forest. I began walking deeper and deeper in the forest. I finally got to the shiny object which wasn't an object, but a man. Standing there just looking at me with a smile. Not an evil smile, but a sincere smile. He looked like that red eye stoned guy I saw in the tree, but this time he had golden eyes.

"Hello Brooklyn." His voice was velvety and smooth. Did I mention that he was flawless?

"Um, how do you know my name?" He ignored my question. How rude! He zoomed towards my face. He caressed my face.

"I finally get to talk to you face to face. After 17 years." He smiled. I was getting crept out. Well who wouldn't?

"Who are you?" I backed up and looked at the man who looked hurt.

"Your mother didn't tell you about me?" He looked mad.

"This is what I get. For following that shiny woman. My own daughter doesn't even remember me." I backed up even more.

"Daughter? Uh, what?" He sat down on the floor and he patted the grass telling me to sit next to him.

"Six days before you were born, I went to my mom's house. I had to pick up something up, I don't remember much. But after I left her house, my car broke down. I saw a shiny woman. I followed her into the forest. She asked me questions and I sad what she was because her eyes were red. She said your worst nightmare and with that she bit me." He showed me a mark that was left on his neck.

"I was in pain for 4 days. The venom got the best of me. Then I came back a couple of months ago. I meet the Cullens. They taught me a different live style. They taught me to drink animal blood instead of human blo-

"Wait, blood?" He gave me that same stern look mom gives me when I interrupt her.

"Yes, blood let me finish. The have taught me wise ways. I also found out that I can easily adapt to there ways. I was quite happy. They told me it was time to present me to you. But apparently your mother knows that I am a vampire." My eyes were bugging out.

"V-V-Vampire?" He nodded his head.

"Don't worry. I don't crave for human blood."

"Vampire exists?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, we have for thousands of years. The Cullens are vampires too." I was shocked that vampires existed.

"There are many mythical creatures. They all have different scents and talking about scents you rink of werewolf."

"W-W-WEREWOLF?" I stuttered. He nodded his head again.

"Have you been hanging out with those mutts?" He snarled.

"Not that I know of." He shook his head, disappointingly.

"So all in all your my father?" He smiled.

"Yes. Smart girl." He hugged me tightly. Burr, he is cold. It's probably because I have been hanging out with hot guys, literally.

"Well, I do have a 4.45 gpa."

"That's my girl." A few moments of silence passed.

"Do you want to meet the Cullens?" I nodded my head eagerly.

"Let's go my car is that-

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, Brook. When your a vampire you only need your two pair of legs." And with that we were swishing and zooming through out the forest. The air was pushing my hair back. It felt like cliff diving, but there is no water. Instead your vampire dad is carrying you to this house full of vampires. Sweet, huh?

We stopped at this gorgeous mansion. The house was huge. Their were flowers beautifully scattered all over the front yard. I bet the yard is full with wonders.( a/n I suck with description so just look at the picture on my profile )

Dad stopped at the front door and counted to five. The door opened with a Evie look a like except for the fact that she was a vampire, had good taste in clothes, and she is flawless.

"Oh my god, Brooklyn." She gave me hug. Yup, just like Evie.

"Were going to be great friends." She smiled while I look at her weirdly. Dad whispered that he will explain later.

"I am Alice by the way." She said that while we were walking towards a living room full with people, erm vampires.

"Carlisle this is my daughter Brooklyn." My, I never seen such a beautiful person. He looked like a model or a super star. I couldn't decide which one he was so I went with both.

"Hello Brooklyn."

"Hello." I said softly.

"This is my family." He extended his hand to the people in the couch. They all had a smile on their face minus one blond girl who looked beautiful. Her frown didn't affected her beauty, in fact it made her more beautiful. I didn't notice, but there was a woman next to Carlisle.

"I am Esme." She had a warm smile, just like mom who was a liar so far. So far she reminded me of Belle, you know Beauty and the Beast. But she was far more beautiful than her. I gave her a small smile.

"Oh come here." She hugged me like Alice, but she was more gentle with me. After the hug she settled again with Carlisle.

Alice came forward with a very good looking boy, man whatever he is. He had blond hair just like blond girl. He reminded me of a cowboy from the South.

"Brooklyn, this is Jasper my husband." Wow, teenagers have husbands. Oh wait, their vampires. So never mind.

"Hello Mam." Ohh, southern accent. I always had a thing for accents.

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn." I said again, in my soft voice. He had a slight smile and sat back down with the rest of the bats, I mean vampires.

Then blond girl came forward with a tall and well built guy. He looked intimating, but then his smile gave it all away. He had the cutest smile. He had dimples on each side of his cheeks.

"Yay, I got a new sister." He twirled me around in a circle.

"Emmett put her down." Sneered the blond girl whose name I haven't learned.

"Sorry about my idiot husband. I'm Rosalie and this buffoon is Emmett." He had a mischievous look on his face.

Last but not least Bella Swan now Cullen and Edmund or Edward, they came forward to present themselves. While Bella said hi or something I kept thinking of Jake.

Good thing Jake got over her. Melody and him look so cute together. I thought. Edward kept looking at me weird.

She is-No bad thoughts Brook. Remember what my lair lair pants on fire mom told me. Edward chuckled. Did I say something? I looked around the room and nobody said anything.

"Your thoughts are quite amusing." Edward said. Oh crap. He is a stinking mind reader bat..ah vampire. He chuckled once more.

"Um, I need to talk to you Carlisle." Daddy said.

"Very well, Let's talk in the office." And with that they zoomed towards the office.

"Feel free to sit were ever you like. Do you want something to drink?" Esme said. I wonder what he response will be if I told her blood.

"Um, no thank you." I sat down next to Alice. She was bouncing in her own seat. Edward whispered something into Bella's ear. She then looked at me and smile.

"You know Jake?" I nodded my head. All the bats in the room snickered except for Bella.

"Since birth." I said in an annoying tone. She laughed. Her laugh was music to my ears.

"How's everyone in La Push?" I smiled slightly.

"Everyone is great." Of course I wasn't talking of everyone, I was talking about Embry. I can't wait to see him.

"Is it me or does she smell like a mutt?" Blond girl, I mean Rosalie said. Oh geez, how come they know werewolves and I don't. Well I might know some, but I just don't know it yet.

"Yup, wait I have an awesome idea." Emmett said.

"Em, your ideas never end well." Alice said. He rolled his eyes and said whatever. He stood up and hugged me again. But this time it was a bear hug.

"Can't Breath." I stuttered. He let go and dropped me on the couch.

"Sorry." He said and sat down on the floor. Everyone laughed at Emmett.

"But hey, she smells better." Jasper said with his Southern accent. Man he was handsome. But no one can top my Embry. My Embry, where did that come from? Well you have to admit Embry is hot, tall, muscular, shy, and so sweet. Ahh, Embry.

* * *

I was actually having a good time with the bats. I forgot they were vampires, they actually were really cool. They all thought as me as a little sister, even Rosalie. She warmed up to me when I told her she was pretty. I found something I have in common with each of them. Edward likes playing piano, Bella likes reading books, Emmett likes playing games, Rosalie likes cars, Jasper likes history (well the civil war), and Alice likes decorating things.

Emmett made me blush every once in a while and the first time he said: "Ha, she blushes like Bella." Of course I rolled my eyes at him.

We were all laughing at something Emmett said when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. Shit, it's Jake.

"Shh." Alice said.

"Um, hello?" I said. Oh man, I hope he isn't mad at me.

"Lyn, where are you? Your mom is going crazy. Thank god I picked up the phone and covered for you. You better bring your little butt to my house, your stay over." Shit! I am dead.

"Um, I am on my way to my erm house." I said nervously. Of course, I couldn't say: Oh I am in a house full of vampires and yeah, my dad is one of them.

"You better be. What..no Embry she is fine. Gosh. No, I wouldn't react like you are if Melody was-

"No give me the phone, I need to talk to her." I heard Embry's voice. He sounded worried.

"Fine."

"Hey Brook." I looked at the bats they looked amused.

"Hi." I said shyly. Alice was nudging my ribs while Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows.

"Your mom is pretty worried about you." He laughed nervously.

"No she wasn't. Embry was worried about you. Ow, what the hell man?" That was obviously no other than Quil.

"Yeah, so um you should get going to your house, I mean, so your mom won't get worried." The bats snickered.

"Um yeah, I should probably go home. I wouldn't want to worry mom." I giggled.

"Ha. Yeah. so, see you on Monday, right?"

"Yeah, Monday. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Um. bye." I closed my cellphone and looked up at my dad who had his arms crossed against his chest.

"Who was that boy?" My eyes widen.

" There's no boy." I said while Emmett whispered "Busted." He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine there is a boy. His name is Embry Call." Dad looked pissed and looked at Carlisle. He huffed and shook his head.

"You should really stop seeing this boy." I looked at him like he just killed a puppy.

"But..But." I sighed and looked down.

"I need to go home, apparently mom is freaking out." I said my goodbyes to everyone.

"It was nice meeting you all." I had a smile smile before we left.

While we were running through the forest dad kept mumbling things to himself.

"Stupid mutts can't get there paws off my daughter. Stupid mutt who imprinted on my daughter." There goes that word again. How come everyone knows what it means, but me? I am getting frustrated hearing that word.

We finally reached our destination which was the food mart that was already closed. Dad gave me a hug.

"Give me a call when you are in trouble. I will always be watching over you." I nodded my head.

"I love you, dad." I felt him sob. I looked up to him, he was smiling.

"Love you too, baby girl. Drive safe." I nodded my head again. I went to my car and opened the door. When I looked back he was gone.

* * *

When I got home the lights were off. That was a good sign. I opened the door and mom had her arms crossed she was looking at me.

"Why are you coming this late? Weren't you suppose to be staying at Lenah's?" What do I tell her?

"Lenah got sick. She started to throw up and Billy told me to go home." I said smoothly. Mom looked at me suspiciously.

"Very well. Time to go to sleep." I huffed and went to my room. I opened the drawer to my dresser and searched for my pajamas. I grabbed it and changed. I laid on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling. Today was amazing. I learned so many things today.

1 My mom is a lair

2 Dad is technically alive

3 The Cullens are great people

4 Never follow shiny people ( in Dad's case )

5 Shiny people are often Vampires

6 Dad is a vampire

and

7 Vampires and Werewolves exist

Oh my, Werewolves exist.

* * *

Who saw this coming, EH?

So how is it? Good or bad? Suggestions?

Please Review.. I am pouting by the way

Plwease Review :)

Haha.. ~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks to the people who reviewed:

Esmerana 'Esme' Call

ForeverBlonde

lani'sworld

Vanessa123

HunnyABee

Ballet Obsessed

You guys are awesome :) Keep the reviews coming :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever. I only own Brook, Lenah, Evie, and Brook's mommy :)

* * *

Today I am going to a bon-fire with the La Push "gang". I asked my mom why do I have to go. She said because she doesn't want me to be alone in the house. She said something else, but I wasn't paying attention to her. I never do now. Mom has been pushy and nervous today, which was a tad weird.

I was upstairs in my room avoiding my mom. I had change into blue skinny jeans with blue converse. I was also wearing a long sleeve white shirt, on top was a blue stripped cardigan. I also wore my heart necklace. I was applying make-up when mom called me downstairs.

"Lyn, time to go!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I grabbed my coat and walked downstairs. I haven't spoken a word to here since two weeks ago.

"Come on hurry up." I walked faster. Mom opened the door and we left to First Beach. I looked around the beach noticing some people around logs.

I got out of the car at the same time as my mom. She smiled and walked towards Sue Clearwater, I remember her. She used to take care of me when I was little.

"Oh my, Lyn you grown up and you look so beautiful." She gave me a hug. I blushed like always.

"Thanks Sue. Were is Leah?" She pointed at a girl who was sitting alone. Last time I saw Leah was when I was a freshman. I walked towards her.

"Hey Leah." I smile at her. She looked up from her plate and looked at me. She snarled at me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked. I put my hand over my heart.

"I am offended Leah. You don't remember me?" She shook her head.

"You haven't answered my question who are you?" She said once again with that same look she gave me when I first met her.

"Do you always have to give me that look? Gosh, its me. Lyn, Brooklyn?" Her eyes widen and she got up faster than a bullet and hugged me.

"No way your my little Lyn-Lyn. Gosh you grew up."

"Yeah, I got the same response from your mother." Leah chuckled. Everyone looked at us and gasped.

"Is the world coming to an end? Leah chuckled!" Paul exclaimed. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, morons." I then laughed. Leah looked at me.

"Come on you have some asshol- I mean people to meet." Same old Leah. We went up to a man who was eying me suspiciously. His hair was the same as the other guys, chopped short.

"Sam this is Brooklyn. Embry's imp- friend." Sam smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Brooklyn." I shook his hand which was literally hot. His temperature was the same as Embry's.

"You too." A woman came up to Sam. She had a scar on her right side of her face. It went down to her neck. I tried hard not to look at her scars. Instead I looked at her eyes which were black, coral black.

"Emily this is Brooklyn. Brooklyn this is my wife Emily." Emily's eyes twinkled when he said wife. Sam wrapped her arm around Emily. I felt Leah stiffen next to me.

"Nice to meet the girl who Embry has been talking about." I looked down and blushed. Embry talks about me?

"Don't worry. He says good things about you." I looked up between my hair that was hiding my blush.

"Nice meeting you too, Emily." Then I felt a warm hand grab my arm and dragged me somewhere. I looked up and saw that it was just Collin.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"Hi Collin." He squealed like a little girl.

"You know my name!" He exclaimed. I looked at him weirdly. Brady was next to him. He rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean she likes you, moron." Collin stopped squealing and he glared at Brady.

"Shut up Brady!" Brady smirked.

"I bet she knows my name too." Collin shook his head.

"Twenty bucks." I just stood there looking at them. These boys are weird.

"Deal. What's his name?" Collin asked me. Collin and Brady were looking at me intensively.

"Brady." Brady smirked and Collin paid up.

I had no one to talk to so I sat between them both and man Collin was yapping away. I thought girls were suppose to talk more than the guys. I felt like I was in pain. I looked around the bon-fire. I saw Paul, Jared, and Kim talking. Seth was barely arriving with Jake and Billy. Seth looked at me and waved. I waved back. I started to get up, but Collin grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the log.

"Were are you going? I am talking to you." I felt like smacking Collin. Seth was chuckling like he could here what they were saying. He walked towards us.

"Big Sis." Seth hugged me tightly.

"Seth, I can't breath." He let go and said sorry.

"Sorry, guys. But I have to steal Brookie from you guys." Seth pulled me to were Quil, Jake, Melody, and Paul were.

"Brook!" Quil hugged me while Melody and Paul waved. Jake said a short what's up.

"Hey guys. Um so-

"Don't worry Embry would be here any..Oh wait he's here." Paul said. The guys and Melody rolled their eyes. I was tempted to look around. So I did. I saw no one and Paul started laughing.

"It's not funny Paul." He shook his head and stopped laughing.

* * *

We ate around the campfire . I was amazed how much the guys and Leah ate. I was sitting between Melody and Paul. Paul nudge me on my ribs.

"Are you going to eat your cookie?" I looked at my plate and hold up my cookie.

"You mean this cookie?" He nodded his head. I evilly smirked.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean its looks good,but I am not sure I should it eat. It may have poison." Paul looked horrified. I tried hard not to laugh.

"You can have it." I told Paul. He looked to the cookie then to me.

"Um no thanks." Quil sat on the ground and eyed my cookie.

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"You can have it." Quil's face light up and he started eating it.

"Dude, that has poison." I heard Paul saying to Quil. Quil spit out the cookie and began wiping his tongue. I looked at them amused.

"I am going to die!" Quil exclaimed. Paul was rocking back and forward on the log. I heard Melody giggled next to me.

"You know that cookie wasn't poisoned?" Melody said. Quil looked at Melody.

"It wasn't poisoned, but..but.. Woo! I am not going to die!" He exclaimed once again and started dancing all around the fire place.

"Wow." Melody said. We both shook our heads and looked at Quil. I looked to the side to see a very amused Embry. He shook his head and began walking towards me-I mean us.

"Hey." I said to Embry. He smiled and looked into my eyes. Chills and shivers went through my spine while our eyes locked with one an other.

"Hey." He smiled timidly. Quil then came and hugged Embry.

"Oh Embry, I almost died! Your girlfriend almost killed me." Embry looked at me and blushed. Even with the dark skies I could see his dark blush. I giggled and smirked.

"I um. Quil get off me." Quil snuggled closer to Embry causing me to laugh. Paul coughed "Gay."

"Haha. Very funny, Paul." Embry somehow got away from him and sat next to me.

"So how's the bonfire?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's cool. The guys are really stupid, but funny." I chuckled and so did he.

"That's cool. Um they are going to tell some Legends soon." He smiled, but not his normal smile his nervous smile.

"Cool, I haven't heard them since forever." I recalled some of the names, but I don't remember the stories. I looked up and saw Billy wheeling near the Council. He cleared his throat and so the Legends began.

* * *

The Third Wife Legend was somehow directed to me. Billy looked at me the entire time. It was weird. I went back to my little world of thoughts.

Why am I here? Yeah, mom is one of the council members and all, but I never come to these bon-fires. Why does Billy keeps staring at me? I think he is staring to prove a point, but in what?

Then my mind went back to the day when dad told me about how he was a vampire. He said,_"There are many mythical creatures. They all have different scents and talking about scents you rink of werewolf." _ Think Brook, who have you been hanging out with the most? My eyes widen in realization. I have been hanging out with Embry. Embry is the werewolf? Holy crap. Who else is there? I looked around the campfire. They all had the same traits. Tall, warm, muscular, and short hair. There all werewolves. People I grew up with are freakin' werewolves!

I felt my breath hitch. Embry looked at me with worried eyes. He whispered something in my ear, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head. He backed away and kept an eye on me. I smiled weakly at him.

I just realized something. I am in love with a werewolf.

* * *

Once the Legends were over, I went straight towards my mom. Mom gave me a weird look while everyone started leaving.

"Ready to leave?" I nodded my head. I waved to everyone while Embry looked at me like if he really needed to tell me something important, it might be the wolf thing. Should I stay or should I go? Mom pulled my arm.

"We have to go." I sighed and sulking walked to the car.

* * *

It's rainy Saturday afternoon, and I have to tell him that I know. I just have to. Last night I was thinking about it. I shouldn't freak out. I didn't freak out when dad told me that he was a vampire. I just have to be open minded.

I grabbed my coat and I began walking to Embry's house. The rain was pour hard so I was soaking wet. I was drenched from head to toe. I reached his house. I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. Embry opened the door with a worried look on his face.

"Why are-

I cut him of and said,"Werewolf. Your a werewolf." Embry looked at me wide eyed. He grabbed my arm gently and pulled me inside.

"How do you know?" He whispered to me.

"I figured it out." He looked at me amazed. Of course, I wasn't going to tell him, Oh my father who is a vampire told me you exist, but the rest I had to figure out.

"But how." He asked me not noticing that I was soaking wet.

"It's a long story." I sighed. He gave me some of his clothes which were big on me, but comfortable. I snuggled with his warm hoodie.

"Okay, so it all started since sophomore year. I notice things in Quil, Jake, and you. I noticed that you guys changed, drastically." And so I went on explaining to him.

"I always knew that there was something about you. That made you different from all the other boys." Embry smiled.

"That's a good thing, right?" I nodded my head and patted his knee.

"Wow, you know that your the only imprint-

"Ugh, what's that word? Everyone knows what it means, but me." I raised up my arms and cursed the word imprint.

"Well, um. It's like. Oh god. Um. Okay. Imprinting is like love at first sight, but stronger. Nothing else matters when you see that person. Gravity doesn't keep me here, she does. She is my other half, my pop to my tart, my sun to my shine, my chocolate to my chip, my peanut to my butter, she is basically my soul mate. I can be whatever she wants me to be an enemy, a friend, a frienemy, or a lover." His eyes sparkled the whole entire time.

"Um. What I am trying to say is that I imprinted on the most amazing and gorgeous girl ever." He grabbed my hands and looked in my eyes. I felt my eyes sort of water because I knew that I wasn't meant to be with him. He grabbed my chin and raised it up so I could see his eyes.

"Brooklyn, I imprinted on you." My breath hitched. Not everyday the boy you love tells you that your their soul mate.

"So your mine and no one else?" He smiled and cupped my face.

"Yup, I am all yours." I smiled and launched myself at Embry for a hug. I breathed in Embry's scent. He smelled like Axe and pine trees. I put my face in his shoulder and smiled.

"Good." I mumbled.

We stayed in that position for what seemed to be hours and hours in each others embrace. Now and then, I would look into his eyes. We played with each others finger and talk about our family. He twirled with my hair.

"You smell like vanilla and cinnamon." I shifted my head and looked at his eyes.

"And you smell like chocolate axe and pine trees." My phone rang. Who the hack is calling me in this special moment? I looked at the caller id it clearly said, MOM. I rolled my eyes and pressed the green button.

"Hello, mother." Embry hit my arm playfully.

"Brooklyn, you should be home by now. Where are you?" I played with my thumbs.

"Um, I'm at Embry's house." There was a short silence after I said Embry.

"Oh, um. Take all the time you need," And with that mom hung up. I shook my head, mom is weird. I looked up at Embry and decided it was time to ask some questions.

"So is the warm thing part of being a werewolf?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"It seems more of an Embry thing." Embry looked down and blushed.

"Any more questions?" He mumbled.

"Yea. What else can you do as a werewolf? Who else knows? Who is the leader?" Embry sighed.

"We as wolves slash shape shifters can hear each others thoughts. We also have awesome strength, good reflexes, and we heal fast. The whole council knows, including your mom. There is all the imprints which are Kim, Melody, Emily, and Claire. Oh, Evie and Lenah also know. Jake is the alpha of one pack and Sam is the other alpha." How can Evie and Lenah know before me?

"I know, I know. How come Evie and Lenah know? Well Quil back when he first phase he had a very bad temper and well, oh gosh, this is really stupid. Lenah ate one of the last Twinkies and well he got mad. He exploded into a wolf. Evie hit him on the face with a pan and Old Quil was there so he explained everything." I was chuckling the whole entire time. That story did sound a little Quil-ish.

"Quil is stupid." I said and Embry chuckled.

"I know, but he is my friend. So yea." He rubbed the back of his neck. I looked at the clock. It's 4:55 pm.

"I think I should get going. It's getting late."

"I should walk you home." He got up and put up the hood on my head. We walked back to my house hand in hand. We stopped at my house.

"I'll see you on Monday." He said.

"I'll see you later, wolf boy." I kissed him on the cheek which caused his goofie grin to appear.

"Bye."

"Bye." I opened the door and hummed all the way to my room.

* * *

Dunn Dunn DUNNN! She finally knows :)

So how was it? Good or bad? Suggestions are welcomed :)

Review please :) Happy Holidays..What are you guys are going to do for THANKSGIVING? What's your favorite part of Thanksgiving?

I am going to be with my family. I love being w/ my family :) Don't you? I love the shopping part too :D oh and the parade :)

Anyways..Happy Thanksgiving ~Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	12. Chapter 11

another chapter :D

roll call:

Metallover-13

KendallBTR-EmbryCall

Mackenzie L.

ForeverBlonde

christy86

lani'sworld

Vanessa123

ignorant . little . fluffy . tail

Charm1997

Esmerana 'Esme' Call

Jadefeuer

Thank you guys! Eleven Reviews wow! You guys are awesome. Oh and thanks to the people who put my story in there alerts and favorites :)

So forward with the story, but before: I don't own anything or anyone except for Brookie!

* * *

I looked out the window. Today was a gloomy and dull day. I kept thinking of what has happened in the past couple of weeks. I found out many things that I wouldn't guessed if my life depended on it. One thing that bothered me was that my dad is mortal enemies with my wolf friends including my wolf boy. The other thing that bothered the crap out of me was that I was keeping a secret from both sides.

So many secrets that piratically hurt me for not telling them. I try to lock away all of them, but when I am hanging out with Edward it is impossible for me to hide them. When I am with the wolves they don't notice except Embry and Melody. I don't know if I should come clean to them. I could see it all in my head.

The werewolves reaction.

"Guys. I need to tell you something." All of the eyes would be on me and only me.

"Go ahead." Embry would say with that breath taking smile.

"My dad is a vampire." Then all the wolves would have a spaz attack and they would phase and kill me.

The vampire reaction.

"Yo bats. I need to tell y'all guys something." I would say something stupid like that.

"Shoot." Emmet would say.

"Um. My friends are werewolves and I am bonded with a werewolf for life." Then dad would scream and hunt down all my friends. He would probably kill them. Then I would jump off a cliff.

A little dramatic, isn't it? I think I past dramatic moments ago. Maybe I should wait a while more to tell them. Yup, good idea.

I shook my head and looked at the broad with the assignments. I hate Mr. Summer. I once again looked out the window. I saw lightning. I would be surprised if the lights went out. Oh spoke to soon. They went out.

"Calm down students. Janice can you keep an eye on the class?" Janice nodded her head. Once Mr. Summer went out the door everyone got into there little groups. I had no one to talk to sadly. Lenah was sick and Evie was at Olympia visiting family or something like that.

"Hey." Said a deep and husky voice that I knew oh so well.

"Hey Embry." He smiled which caused me to smile and feel butterflies in my stomach.

"So what are you going to do after school?" I shrugged and began to doodle in my notebook.

"Nothing." I mumbled quietly.

"Good." I looked up to him and raised my eyebrow.

"Oh.. I didn't mean it like. Oh, you see.-

"He wants you to come over to Emily's place." Jake said, who just appeared out of no where.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go." I smiled timidly at them both.

"Yeah and I was also wondering if you were going to the-

"Mr. Summer is coming!" Janice said. Embry and Jake rushed to there seats.

"Okay class. Seems that all electrical wires are screw-I mean jammed up and you guys have to leave early. Due to hazardous wiring." After he said leave early, everyone yelled. Embry and Jake did this weird yipping sound.

"Class dismissed." I got my books and I went to my locker. I put my books in my locker. I closed my locker and there stood a very content Embry.

"Ready?" I nodded my head. Embry led the way to Jake's busted up Rabbit. Jake had Melody pinned down against the car. They were kissing each other passionately. Embry groaned.

"Get a room!" Jake backed away and glared at Embry.

"Shut it, your just jealous." Melody rolled her eyes while Embry put his warm arm around my shoulder.

"Why would I be?" He looked at me with those passionate eyes. His eyes seemed to say, your are the best thing that has ever been mine.

"We-

"Jake don't start. Let's go before we get zapped by lightning." Melody said. Jake and Melody were in the front seats while Embry and I were in the back. On the way to Emily's house my teeth started clanking.

"Are you cold?" Embry's hot sweet breath made me shiver. I nodded my head. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Our sides were pressed together. Jake looked in the mirror and smirked.

"Hey keep it PG. She is like my sister." Melody hit Jake on the arm. Embry turned into a bright red tomato.

We stopped. I looked at our environment. The house was surrounded by trees. It gave off a friendly and welcomed vibe. The house was painted bright yellow which made it fit in with the forest. The yellow, purple, and red flowers violently swayed, but stayed in place. The house was two stores high.

"Are you coming?" Melody said. I nodded my head and got out of the car. Before entering the house, Melody stopped me.

"Get read to enter a house full of madness." Embry smirked and grabbed my hand.

When I entered the house, I saw everybody from Sam to Collin. I didn't recognize some people well some boys and some girls. Embry and Jake did their weird yipping sound. All the guys said hi or what's up. Embry lead me into a group of guys and three girls I haven't met.

"Hey guys." Embry said. They all said hi.

"This is Brooklyn. Brook this is Molly, Nick, John, Sadie, Victor, Nora, and Samson."(a/n These are the seven unnamed wolves.)

"It's nice meeting you all." I said with a smile. In return I got, yeah you too or I am hungry. Embry shook his head.

"Brooklyn, your here!" Quil exclaimed. He grabbed me and spun me in circles. My head was spinning when he put me down. Then a little girl came walking up to Quil and I.

"Who is shwe?" She asked. I saw a little green monster coming out and no its not a booger. Quil chuckled and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and smiled at me.

"I'm Clwaire and your Uncle Emmy's girly-friend!" I raised my eyebrow at Quil. Quil chuckled and shook his head in amusement. I went down to Claire's level.

"What to know something, Claire?" She nodded her head. I cupped my hands around her left ear.

"I really like Emmy." I whispered softly to her. Claire giggled. I looked up and saw Melody soaking wet.

"Brook can you come with me upstairs?" I nodded my head and followed Melody upstairs. She opened a door and grabbed clothes. Melody sat on the bed.

She looked at me and blurted out," So who are you going with to the Winter Formal?" I shrugged and sat next to her.

"Has _someone_ asked you yet?" She emphasized someone.

"Yes. Boys have been asking me, but not that one guy." I sighed.

"Damn. He should of already asked you." She told herself more than to me.

"Um, ignore what I said.." She said when Emily came in with three cups of hot chocolate. I grabbed my cup while Emily put one of them in the vanity mirror.

"So what are you girls talking about?" Emily said.

"Winter Formal." I mumbled. Emily eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"So has _anyone_ asked you to go to the Winter Formal?" She casually asked me. I chuckled.

"No. Embry hasn't asked, yet." I looked at Emily and Melody who were glancing at each other.

"Interesting." Emily said. Melody was taking off her drenched jacket.

"I'll be right back." I looked at my cup which had two floating marshmallows. I looked at Melody's back which had a huge scar, but it was fading slowly. It was like Emily's scar, but the claw print was bigger.

"Melody, what happened to your back?" She turned around fast and covered up her scar.

"Um. Bear attack." I looked at her giving her I am not stupid look.

"Okay, fine. Um. Jake and I had a fight long before Embry imprinted on you. It was during the summer. We were yelling at each other and I told him something that offended him. I tried to run before he phased and he..yeah. Then Seth and Embry came to the rescue. Every time he sees the scar, he beats himself up. He always has to blame himself for what he did. I forgave him, but he has forgotten about it. It's the same thing with Emily and Sam." She played with the hem of her sweater.

"I am so sorry." I said slowly. She shrugged.

"It's all in the past."

"Food's ready." Emily exclaimed. Melody grinned and grabbed my arm. She lead me to the kitchen. Embry saved me a seat. He got up and pulled my chair. I giggled while the guys gagged.

"Girls dig in." Emily said while guys groaned. There was everything. There was burgers to salads. All this food was fit for a buffet. I grabbed a handful of pasta and fries. I also grabbed a burger. In the corner of my eye I saw Paul and Quil glare at the cookies.

"Do you want some cookies, Quil?" He looked up to me and shook his head. I grabbed a couple or two.

"Alright guys, dig in." Emily said. The guys really dug in. Jared and Nick were fighting over a piece of steak. I shook my head and began eating my fries. I looked at Embry who had a mouthful of pasta and fries. He looked like a cute chipmunk with acorns and nuts in his mouth. I giggled and smiled at the cute Embry the Chipmunk.

"What?" He said with food in his mouth.

"Hasn't your mom ever told you never to eat with your mouth full of food?" I giggled when he turned crimson red.

"Yeah." He quietly said. Out of no where he kissed my cheek. The guys groaned.

"Come on, Embry. Don't make us vomit." Samson said. Embry rolled his eyes and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. They groaned again. The imprinters and imprintees were laughing. I started eating again and so did everyone else. Melody smirked and whispered something to Jake.

"So Brook, found a dress for Winter Formal?" Embry choked on whatever he was eating. I drank my soda silently.

"Have you?" Kim asked. I shook my head.

"We can go shopping!" Molly said. I choked on my soda. Seth who was sitting next to me patted my back.

"Sh-Shopping?" Kim gave me the you haven't changed look.

"Um. Lyn here doesn't like shopping even if we dragged here." Kim said quietly. Quil and Jake looked at each other and laughed.

"You got that right." Jake said from across the table.

"She threw a tantrum last time we went, right Brookie?" I nodded my head and looked at my plate.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am full." Nora said. Everyone got up and left their plates on the table.

"Need help, Emily?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, please." Melody and Kim helped too.

"You go with the guys, Emily." Kim said.

"We can handle it." Melody said. Emily gave us a look. I was pretty sure it was grateful. So Kim washed, Melody rise, and I dried.

* * *

I looked at the clock it was three. Man, when your with the pack time flies. I didn't want to go, but mom is going to a fit. She is still with the "before the sun set" curfew. Of course, everyone knows about that damn curfew! Embry looked outside then looked at me. He got up and grabbed my hand.

"Hey guys. Brooklyn needs to leave." Everyone looked at us and waved or smiled. Melody winked at me so did Jake.

We left. Once we set foot outside, we got quiet. It wasn't that nice quiet type or awkward type. It was more like I am thinking of something so don't say anything yet type of quiet. I wonder what he is thinking about. I wonder how long was he going to think about what he was thinking about. Uhm, I wonder.

He didn't say anything! He didn't say goodbye. Well there is still hope. I was unlocking my door.

"Brook!" I turned around and saw him standing timidly.

"Yeah." I am hoping he would ask me to the dance.

"Um. I. Ergh. Deep breathes Embry." He looked at me. Straight in my eyes.

"Would you like to go to the dance, the Winter Formal I mean, with me?" I felt my whole world explode of happiness. Oh my. He asked me! Ahh! I have to call Lenah, Evie, Alice, Rose, and Be-

"So do you want to?"

"Yes." A million times, yes.

"Okay. So your my date right?" Embry said.

"Yes." His eyes sparkled like all those bats when they go into the sunlight.

"Oh, right. So see you on Monday." I waved at him and opened the door. Before I went upstairs, I heard a loud yes and a happy howl after that.

Well I guess that's my wolf boy.

* * *

Bad or Good? Suggestions are welcomed!

Review :)

~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	13. Chapter 12

before you start reading I will like to thank a few people for reviewing:

KendallBTR-EmbryCall, Charm1997, lani'sworld, ignorant. little. fluffy. tail, Vanessa123, Esmerana 'Esme' Call, & mato-nami101

Thanks for reviewing :) and thanks to the people who alert/favorite this story :)

I don't own anything. Enjoy

* * *

I silently ate Twizzlers while my friends did their nails. They all are excited for the Winter Formal which is today. I in the other hand am nervous. What if I step on Embry? What if I hit some person or Embry? What if Embry doesn't like my dress.

"Oh, Embry would like you if you had a potato sack on for a dress." Lenah said. Melody looked up and nodded her head. Did I think out loud?

"Yeah you did." Kim said. Evie came skipping towards me.

"Guess what?" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"What?" Everyone said. Evie giggled and smiled.

"I have a date." She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Guess who?" She exclaimed.

"Wh-

"Seth." Lenah and I said at the same time. Evie looked at us. She had a how did you know look.

"Because you said no to every guy that asked you out." Lenah explained.

"Oh." Evie said.

"Emily are the guys going to come over?" Melody asked. Emily just finished doing Kim's hair and makeup.

"No. Sam ordered them to stay away from the house." No wonder the guys aren't here.

"Your next." I pointed at myself. She nodded her head.

"Yes you." Evie giggled while Lenah rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't be?" I said "Then who? Leah took the cookie from the cookie jar." Leah looked up and looked at Evie if she was crazy.

"I think you had too much sugar today." Evie giggled and shook her head.

"No I didn't." Emily shook her head while they started arguing.

"Come on." Emily grabbed my arm and sat me in her vanity mirror stool. I waited for the worst.

* * *

The rest of the girls were with their dates. They were down stairs waiting for me. Emily placed me in front of a mirror. As she put the finishing touched on me I waited anxiously. She put something in my hair and zipped up my dress.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes and saw a girl that looked flawless. She had full light pink lips and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were full of happiness. Her hair was curly with a perfect blue bow on the right side of her hair. It was flowing down her back down her shoulders. Her dress was up to her knee and it was sleeveless. It fit her perfectly like it was made for her. The dress was blue, sky blue. Her blue high heels matched her perfect dress. I looked up and touched my face. I realized that the girl was me. She didn't look like me she looked beautiful. I shook my head and looked at Emily.

"Thank you." I gave her a hug.

"Come on everyone is waiting for you." My heart started pounding.

Emily opened the door and walked downstairs. I grabbed my purse and my coat. I slowly reached the stairs. I looked at the girls and their dates they were talking in the kitchen. Lenah was with Jason laughing while Nick was glaring at Jason. I looked at Lenah who looked at Nick. He looked into Lenah eyes and oh god. Did he imprint?

Someone gasped. I thought it was because of Nick, but I was wrong. Everyone looked at me even my Embry. Who looked very dashing in his tuxedo. Embry looked into my eyes and my world just stopped. It felt like the very first time he looked into my eyes.

"Wow. You looked hot! Ow!" I looked at Quil who was rubbing his head and glaring at Leah. I giggled and shook my head. Embry growled softly at Quil. I smiled at him as he walked towards me.

"You look breath taking." I bit my lip and blushed. He grabbed my hand and slid a blue corsage. He took my hand and wrapped our fingers in intertwine.

"Let's go."

* * *

We finally got to View Point Inn. Where the Fork's kids had their prom at. The place was filled with snow flakes and fake snow of course, well it is a Winter dance. It looked like a Winter Wonderland.

Melody and Jake were already in the dance floor. Embry looked nervous. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance." He said quietly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just let the music guide you." I heard someone squeal from behind me.

"That's my song, Brook!" Evie exclaimed and grabbed my hand of course I didn't let go off Embry. Evie started dancing crazy with Seth. I grabbed Embry's hand and placed them on my hips. I wrapped my left arm around his neck. I began to sway my hips with the help of the rhythm of Dj Got Us Fallin In Love.

Embry started to get the hang of dancing. He even dougied which was horrible sight, but he tried.

"Um, I'll be right back." Embry said while he signaled Jake something. I looked at Melody who was trying to avoid my gaze. The Dj started playing a Justin Bieber song and Evie squealed. I just smiled and danced to the song.

"Alright time to announce king and queen." Everyone stopped dancing and looked at the Principle who just grabbed the mic.

"I am very honored to present your King...Paul Walker." Paul got up there smiling goofy. Principle Simmons put the crown on Paul's very large head.

"And now your Queen, Regina Hawkins." When she got up there I was hoping she would make the Mean Girl's speech, but she didn't. The Dj put a slow song it was Again by Natasha Bedingfield. Jake came back without Embry.

"Embry's outside. Waiting for you." Melody grabbed Jake and began slow dancing. I slowly walked outside finding Embry siting in a gazebo. It was filled with lights. As I came closer, Embry got up.

"May I have this dance?" I nodded my head as I grabbed his hand. He put his hands on my waist. He put my hands on neck. We started swaying slowly.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance." I said softly.

"I just know how to slow dance." He mumbled.

The next song started playing. I recognize the song. I started humming it. I looked upon Embry's eyes and started melting away. He bit his lip and looked at mine. We started getting closer to each other so close that I could hear his heartbeat. Our hearts beat at the same time, we are in sync with each other.

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight." I sang quietly.

I looked up to see Embry leaning in. Nothing is going to ruin this moment especially Quil. I leaned in and expected Quil to ruin the mood, but instead I felt warm lips touch mine. His lips were soft and warm. I felt fireworks going off in my head, my stomach filled with a million butterflies, my head spinning in circles. I bit his lower lip softly. I felt him smile while I giggled. We separated our lips, but I felt the need to have them on my lips once again. I put my head in Embry's chest hoping he wouldn't see me blushing.

He lifted my chin so I could see his eyes. His eyes where saying can I kiss you again? I nodded my head shyly. I placed my hands on his chest. And went at it again. I smiled at him after we kissed.

So kiss me.

* * *

Yay they kissed :D

so..good or bad? Suggestions are welcomed :)

Review..please! :D

~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	14. Chapter 13

ignorant. little. fluffy. tail

lani'sworld

Vanessa123

KendallBTR-EmbryCall

Thanks guys for reviewing. And thanks for favorite/alert my story.

Don't own the twilight awesomeness :/

* * *

It's been two weeks since Embry kissed me. I can still feel his warm lips on mine. He has been "busy" since the Winter Formal. Huh, I just think it's a bunch of bull. But he is a werewolf after all. Since I have been wanting to see him, I started to hang out with the imprints which included Emily, Kim, and Melody. Leah joined us once in a while.

Lenah has been told that Nick imprinted on her. She took-how would you put punching someone in a face as a reaction?- bad I guess. She has been ignoring all of us including me. Nick has been sad and heart broken. I want her to come over in Christmas and say sorry or something to Nick. It would be like a Christmas Miracle.

I felt someone hit me with a pillow. I turned around and saw Leah looking "innocent".

"Stop daydreaming about Embry and help us out." Kim said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I-I wasn't daydreaming about him." They all rolled their eyes.

"Sure, then why are you blushing?" Emily said.

"I am not blushing!" Sadie and Molly came in the room and grabbed an apple. They looked at me.

"You are blushing." They both said. I looked down and stirred the dough for the cookies. All the girls laughed.

I gave the dough to Kim and began to make more dough. The first batch came out. I was putting them in a basket. I saw a russet hand trying to get one. I slapped the hand with the spatula I had.

"Ow, that hurt honey." Said that voice that makes melt. I turned my head around and saw a well dressed Embry.

"Honey?" He nodded his head.

"What you don't like it? Uhm what about princess, cupcake, ahh Cranberry." I giggled and put all the cookies in the basket.

"I like Cranberry." He smiled widely.

"Good." He kissed my nose and grabbed a cookie. I looked at him sternly.

"Fine." He put the cookie back and left to the Living Room.

"He sure is silly and perfect for you." Kim said with a smile. I blushed and turned to look at her.

"Jared is perfect for you too." Kim blushed and giggled.

"I would have never thought that we would end up with the guys we liked since forever." I bit my lip and nodded my head in agreement. Both of us had liked these boys since 8th grade.

"Do you remember the picture that we took in our 8th grade trip?" I grinned and nodded my head.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Brook." Evie said.  
_

_"Talk to him!" Lenah said drastically.  
_

_"Guys, leave her alone. If she doesn't want to talk to him then let her be." Kim always the peace maker of the group. I smiled and said a silent thank you._

_"Fine if you don't want to then come stand next to me." I slowly walked towards Lenah and stood there. She then pushed me softly. I hit someone._

_"Oh god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to- _

_I looked up and saw Embry. He had his glorious hair flying in the air._

_"It's okay." He said softly and smiled._

_"Yo Embryo!" He chuckled and smiled again. _

_"Uhm, bye." I smiled and said a silent bye. I silently thanked Lenah._

_"Come on guys let's take a picture." Evie said. I was in the middle of Kim and Lenah. Evie was next to Lenah. Kim and I flashed a peace sign. Evie smiled widely and Lenah stuck her tongue out. In the background you could see Embry and Jared splashing in the water. Kim and I adored that picture.  
_

_End of Flash Back  
_

"I lost mine." She said sadly. I smiled a bit.

"It's okay. I bet you will find it sooner than later." I hummed and skipped to the living room. Everyone was here. All the guys and their girls. Oh and the single ones, wink wink. Ha, what I meant was the ones that haven't imprinted, yet.

I walked towards Evie and sat next to her.

"Do you think Lenah is going to come?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Knowing how stubborn she is, I don't think so." Evie sighed and snuggled with Seth. I looked up and saw Embry pouting. I smirked and shook my head. He patted his lap. I got up and sat in his lap.

"Happy?" He nodded his head.

"Very." He whispered in my ear. I heard some people gag and growl.

"Dude remember she is like my little sister!" Jake said. In the corner of my eye I could see Claire and Quil tipping toeing towards the tree. Claire grabbed a gift and tried to open it before someone caught her same thing with Quil.

"Claire! Quil!" Emily had her hands on her hips looking at them with that look that makes you cringe. Quil and Claire dropped the presents.

"She begged me to do it." He pointed at Claire. Aw, Claire looked cute with that little pout she had on her face.

"Trwaitor!" And with that she marched up the stairs.

"Wait Claire-Bear." Quil went running after her. There was a short moment of silence then laughter. I was actually holding my sides. After everyone quiet down we all began to talk.

"Sam's back with the tree." Paul said. The guys went outside except Embry.

"Aren't you going to help?" He shook his head.

"I am very comfortable with you on my lap." He smirked at me and leaned in.

"Get a room!" Jared said. Embry chuckled and moved me to the side. He got up and helped the guys out. Evie sat down next to me and giggled. All the imprints started decorating the tree. Evie dropped a couple of ornaments. I looked at the tree that looked beautiful. It was decorated in red, green, and gold ornaments.

"I vote Evie to put the star." Quil said. Evie wasn't in the room. She was in the bathroom.

"But she isn't an imprint and you know the tradition." Sam said softly. All the guys agreed. I just sat there with Melody putting the Nativity of Christ. I looked up and saw the guys looking at me. They all smiled creepily.

"Brook, we have a tradition." Jake said.

"What is it?" I asked. Quil grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"All the new imprints put the star on the tree." Nick said glumly.

"Do the honor?" I nodded my head.

"We don't have a ladder so you have to-

And like that I was wiped away in Embry's and Paul's shoulders.

"I swear if you guys drop me, I will kill you!" I shakily said. Victor handed me the star. I grabbed the star and put it on top of the tree. I almost fell thanks to Paul, but thanks to my wolf he caught me.

"My hero." I smiled while the guys groaned.

"Oh shut up. I think their cute." Melody said.

* * *

We all waited until 12 am to open our presents unfortunately Claire went to sleep early. She opened her gifts early. Lucky her.

"Come on..two more minutes." Jared said. As soon as the clock stroke 12 the guys grabbed their presents. Us girls giggled and saw their childish faces as they opened their gifts.

"The guys usually open their gifts first then its our turn." Emily said.

"Socks? Wow, Brook you shouldn't have." Collin said glumly. I smirked while the girls laughed.

"Black Ops? I love you Brook. Oh, I didn't mean like that Embry." Brady said. Collin was glaring at Brady's gift. We heard the doorbell. Weird, no one rings the doorbell in Emily's house.

"That's weird. I didn't think Emily had a doorbell." Paul said. I looked at Melody who was smiling and looking at a depressed Nick.

"Nick answer the door for us, please?" Nick groaned and opened the door. He looked shocked.

"Can I talk to you?" Evie, Kim, and I snapped our heads to the door. We knew that voice. It was Lenah.

"Sure." Nick gave a smile and walked out the door.

"It's going down." Victor bumped fists with John. Holly hit Victor's head and mumbled Idiot.

* * *

Lenah and Nick came back. Nick came with a huge smile on his face while Lenah blushed. I looked at Jared and Embry. Jared gave him money. They probably bet some money on them. Us girls started giving each other presents. I gave Kim her present. When she opened it she looked through it. She stopped at the last page and looked at me.

"You didn't?" I nodded my head. She got up and hugged me.

"This is the best picture and gift ever thanks." She smiled. The guys started to snoop around Kim's gift and laughed at the picture.

"Wait is that the-

"8th grade trip and is that-

"Jared and me?" Kim and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Yup, these were the days." Kim said with a smile on her face. Embry got up and handed me a golden box. I looked at him and opened it. Inside was a bracelet. It was a golden bracelet with a charm. The charm was a small gray wolf. You could tell it was carefully craved and detailed.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I nodded my head and hugged him.

"Thank you." I burred my face in his shoulder. I saw a flash. Embry and I looked up. And saw Emily evilly smirking with a camera in her hand. She slowly walked away. I giggled and looked away. I grabbed Embry's present.

"It's nothing big." I said. As he opened it and saw it his mouth dropped.

"You got me a Beatles album signed by all the original Beatles?" I nodded my head. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I lo-I mean thank you." I giggled and said your welcome. Then he went to the guys to show off his album. I went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Someone bumped into me. I looked up and saw Embry.

"Hey." He smirked.

"Hi." I giggled.

"So we're under mistletoe." I looked on top of my head and there it was.

"In deed there is." He bit his lip and I put my hands in his chest.

"Merry Christmas Embry." I gave him a slow kiss on his lips.

"Uh...wow. Merry Christmas Lyn."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good or Bad?

Any who..I hope you guys has an awesome Christmas :D Eat lots of Turkey and yummy stuff (:

Hope you guys are with your family :D

So what are you guys getting? I'm getting eclipse stuff, perfume, money, and clothes :D

So..Merry Christmas :)&& A happy New Year (:

peace love and joy~~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	15. Chapter 14

here's a short chappy for you guys..but before you read I'll like to thank:

Vanessa123 lani'sworld Charm1997 KendallBTR-EmbryCall

Thanks to the people who alerted/favorite my story (:

i don't own anything.

* * *

For the past few days I have been hanging out at Emily's house. It has become my new home you can say. I found out some pretty interesting things. For example Melody is related to Sam, Sam used to be with Leah, Leah is related to Emily, and Emily's niece Claire is Quil's imprint. Yes I barely found out these things. Oh I almost forgot to mention the Nick was in love with Melody before he imprinted on Lenah. I found that shocking.

All the imprints were in the kitchen cooking when all of us heard a howl. All the guys rushed out, but before Embry came and gave me a quick kiss.

"Stay here." He whispered. I nodded my head and gave him a hug. He left running towards the woods. The girls knew a procedure. The locked all the doors and called home.

"Here you go Brook." Kim handed me the phone. I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" I heard mom's voice.

"Hey mom, um can I stay at Emily's house?" I heard my mom mumble something.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." I gave the phone to Lenah. I was sitting down in the couch. Lenah was the last one to call so she gave the phone to Emily. All the imprints sat in the living room.

"So know that we are here with no boys and Leah. Let's start imprint 101 with the newbies." Melody said. Melody and Kim got up and sat next to Emily.

"Okay well basically, he would do anything for you." Emily said.

"Try pouting or give him the puppy eyes he would be a melted puddle like that." Melody snapped her fingers.

"Don't look into his eyes when he tries that on you. It usually backfires." Kim said.

"Be prepared for corny and chessy-ness." Emily said while she shook her head reminisce her memories.

"If he does something that made you mad don't let him touch you or kiss you." Melody said with an evil smirk on her face.

"And lastly they act like puppies so they need a lot of attention." Kim said. Lenah and I looked at each other.

"Um, how come Evie isn't here?" Lenah asked. Kim, Melody, and Emily looked at each other. I knew why she wasn't here.

"Well-

"Umm-

"Ahum-

"She isn't imprint even if she is with Seth, she just isn't an imprint." I said. Lenah thought about it. I wasn't that stupid so I knew what Seth might eventually do.

"But-But-she loves him." Lenah said. Kim sighed and so did Emily.

"I know she does, but Sam is afraid that the same might happen to Seth. And he might break up with her to avoid drama, but he doesn't know how to do it. He loves her a lot too and well he knows he will love his imprint more." Melody told Lenah with a calm attitude. Lenah looked down at her fingers. I feel bad for Evie. She has been left out in almost everything. I am pretty sure the other imprints feel the same.

"What? how do you know all of this?" I asked. Melody looked up.

"Embry didn't tell you?" I shook my head.

"He hasn't told me anything about you. He said to ask you." Melody looked at Lenah who was munching on chips.

"Oh Nick-

"I know." She smirked. Emily and Kim laughed. Melody sat in front of me.

"So do you know about the Dreamer of the Native Land?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Good, well I am that. My ancestors have been dreamers. The last dreamer was my Nana. I see everything that happens or occurs to anyone who is a Quileute." I bit my lip and looked at her. She was giving me a look. I looked around the living room. Emily was in the kitchen. Lenah and Kim where watching television. I got up and sat down in the stairs far from the other imprints. Melody sat next to me.

"So do you know about my dad?" I whispered. She nodded her head.

"Do the guys know?" She shook her head. I sighed.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She said.

"Cross your heart." She did.

"Thanks." She smiled and said no problem.

"I would keep it a secret too, but I would tell them soon. Before something bad happens." I looked at her. I bit my lip. I was wondering if the guys were chasing after my dad.

"There not." I looked up to her. She was thinking. She nodded her head.

"Is it related somehow to my father?" She shook her head.

"No, well yea, but." She sighed and looked at me.

"Just be prepared for the worst." She gave me a small smile and left me thinking. Be prepared for the worst? What is that suppose to mean? Does it mean that my dad might kill me? Suck my blood or turn me? Vampire rampage? What is the worst! I kept thinking about it.

"Um..Lyn?" I looked up and saw Lenah.

"Where going to watch Titanic..are you okay?" I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm just thinking if Embry is safe out there with a vampire on the lose."

"It's okay Lyn. We're all worried about our imprints. I'm worried about Nick...and Quil, Jake, and all the other guys. Their all are family are annoying werewolf brothers and sister. Their idiots we all love and well-

Lenah started tearing up and she never cries. She cried on my shoulder for a couple of minutes.

"I would be worried sick if they where mauled by vampires. I hate them. I- I hope they all disappear or re-die. I hate them with a passion." Great she hates my dad and the Cullens.

"So you hate the Cullen family?" She looked at me and nodded.

"I do. No matter what type of leech it is I hate them." I felt like crying. But I held my tears in.

"Do you think Kim and Emily hate them?" She nodded her head.

"That's what we were just talking about." I felt horrid. Half of my family hates the other half. Mortal enemies. I reminded myself.

"Come on. Let's watch Titanic."

* * *

We all cried when Jack and Rose were on the drift wood in the middle of the frozen ocean. I cried of the love that Jack and Rose had and how my family hates each other. Why can't my family be normal? Why are they all mythical creatures each others predictors? I wonder if Embry will be all right if he knew what my father was. I wonder if he knew that all this is hurting me. I wonder how did Jack and Rose deal with all this. I wonder how will Rose handle this situation. How will Rose tell Jack about half of her family being vampires while Jack himself is werewolf. I wonder who can be okay with all this.

I kept thinking. Who? Who will be okay and not tell the guys? That's when I heard a thing sound.

"That's the muffins." Emily got up.

I smiled slightly. Seth Clearwater. Who else? The one who loves the Cullens. I need to talk to him. Lenah and Kim were in the kitchen with Emily. Melody was looking at the blank television. She blink a couple of times and looked at me.

"Where's Seth?" I whispered. Melody looked behind her.

"He was sent back with us. To protect us. He'll be here in four minutes." I sighed and laid back. The door swung open and there appeared a very sad Seth.

"Hey." He whispered and walked to the back porch. Melody looked at Seth then at me.

"Go." I smiled thankfully at her and followed Seth. I opened the door for the porch and there sat Seth looking through the forest.

"Hi Seth." Seth didn't look at me. He nodded his head,

"Um, Seth can I ask you something?" He nodded his head again, he was still scanning the forest.

"If you had an imprint and she was somehow related to a vampire how would you react? And she never told you and you somehow found out." Seth's head snapped up to look at me.

"I'll be mad that she kept a secret from me, but she is my imprint so I won't mind that much." He studied my face trying to find something out.

"Okay, but how would you react if she is related to a leech?" He leaned against the wall and thought.

"It depends. I mean if it were like the Cullen's I would be cool with it and if it isn't I would be worried sick. Why are you asking me this?" I sighed and bit my lip. Should I tell him? Would he tell Embry and the guys?

"Can you keep a secret?" I looked up with hopeful eyes. Inside I was begging that he would say yes.

"Yeah, I kept loads for the guys before." He smirked and reminisce them.

"Okay, my father is a vampire. He is staying with the Cullen's." I whispered. Seth got wide eyed. He grabbed my wrist and lead me away from the house.

"Is he the one we are chasing after?" I shook my head.

"Father wouldn't go to those extremes." Seth sighed in relief. I looked through the forest and thought of what laid in there.

"I'll ask them if they know something. And don't you dare tell them about my father especially Embry." Seth nodded his head.

"Scout's honor." He raised his right hand and places the other above his heart.

"Thanks Seth." I ruffled his hair before I went inside. I went back inside and found the girls sleeping in the living room. I sat in the arm chair and drifted to sleep.

I was running away. From all my troubles. Memories flashed as I ran. I saw the first time I saw my father. The first time I laid my eyes on Embry. The first time I found out what Embry was. I stopped and looked at my Father who was standing in a meadow fulled with wild flowers. From purple to yellow.

I walked towards him. I stopped and looked at a wolf who was behind my father. I knew who that gray wolf was. He was ready to pounce at my dad.

"Embry no!" Embry pounced at my dad and began to bit him. I stood there horrified. They were fighting till one of them stood alive. I covered my eyes for what felt like hours. Then I felt something lick me. I uncovered my eyes and saw wolf Embry. Behind him I saw my father lying lifeless.

"No!No! You-You monster!"

I woke up sweating. I looked around the room. It wasn't my bed room or Emily's living room. I recognize the room. It was Embry's. Embry was in a chair snoozing. I rubbed my eyes trying to remember my dream. I sat up and looked out the window. I was trying to remember what Melody told me. I seriously need to tell them soon before something bad happens.

* * *

So what do you think?

Good..Bad? Suggestions? Questions?

Review?

I want you guys to know that I am writing Jake&Melody story (:

It explains what she is..and their story

sooo check it out..

~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	16. Chapter 15

**hey guys (: sorry i haven't updated. i have been busy and i had a writer's block. it sucks .**

**sorry its a bit short..but trust me this is important for the plot to advance.**

**and thanks to: **

KendallBTR-EmbryCall

FleurSuoh

Vanessa123

lani'sworld

Jewlz1162

**for reviewing (: and thanks to the guys who alert/favorite the story (:**

**I dont own anything..ON WITH THE STORY**

**

* * *

**It's been raining non-stop for two days. Evie has been sad for two days too. She hasn't said anything to anyone including Seth. I think something is wrong between them. Lenah tried to talk to her, but Evie closed the door on her. So here I am about to knock on Evie's door. I was about to knock, but Evie opened the door. Her eyes and nose were red. Her hair was a mess.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing here?" She bit her lips and looked down.

"Uh, well. You haven't talked to us and you have been acting strange. Tell me what's wrong with you? Tell me what happened?" She took a deep a breath and grabbed my wrist. She dragged me to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Just get in." I did what I was told. She started the car and we backed away from the driveway. We passed houses and houses.

"What's wrong Evie?" I said with a soft voice full of concern. Evie stepped on the petal.

"You now what's wrong! All the imprinting shit! It's just a bunch of BULLSHIT!" I sunk down to my seat. And Evie kept going.

"It's all Sam's fault. He made Seth break up with me! I love him soooo much Lyn! SO much it hurts." I looked out the window.

"Evie, he didn't want to hurt you-

Evie gave out a sarcastic laugh. "A little to late. Don't you think? Talking about being hurt. Can't you see HE hurt me!" I never seen her like this. She is going mad.

"Be irrational, Eve. He broke up with you for a reason." Evie griped the wheel hard. You can see her veins popping.

"What's that reason? Uh? To break my heart? Tell me what the hell that reason was!" Do you ever get that feeling like you weren't suppose to be here or that something bad was going to happen? I am getting that feeling right now.

"Uh..Evie? Evie...SLOW DOWN!" Next thing I knew, we were spinning is circles. I grabbed my seat belt not letting go. Evie and I were screaming when the car went rolling down a hill. I hit my head on the dash board. Everything went black.

* * *

Melody POV

Everyone was laughing at something stupid that Quil said. I looked at Seth who was sitting in the floor. He was looking at his hand.

"Come on Seth. Laugh. You know that was funny." Jake put his hand in Seth's shoulder. Seth brushed Jake's hand off his shoulder. He got up and went to the backyard. Across the room you could see Leah looking concerned.

"Don't worry Leah. Your brother will be fine." Said the younger wolves. Leah gave them a sad smile. I was playing with Jake's hand when I saw what happened to Brooklyn and Evie.

"What did you see, Melody?" Jake asked. I didn't have any courage to say what I just saw. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Car crash." I looked at Embry and I started to cry. Jake was holding me.

"Who is in a car crash?" He whispered.

"Evie and Brooklyn." I looked up and saw the look in Embry's face. He got up and headed towards the woods.

"Quil, Jared, and Paul go with Embry." Sam ordered them. Sam got down on his knees.

"Mel, where are they?" I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

"They are near Second Beach. The car tipped over. Their car is lying in the forest. Fire marshals, ambulance, and police just arrived. And Seth just joined them."

* * *

Brooklyn PoV

I opened my eyes and felt my head throbbing. I touched it saw blood. Shit! I looked around and saw Evie surrounded by blood.

"Evie..?" Evie moved her head. She opened her eyes.

"I'm...sorry. Tell Seth that too and everyone that I love them." She was closing her eyes.

"No..stay with me. Evie..please!" I sobbed. I was looking for my phone. Once I found it I called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?" Said a girl's voice.

"Car crash. La Push. Help. I-

It got black again. And I prayed to God that we ended up alive.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**good :) or bad :(**

**review...favorite..alert...suggestions?**

**MRS. TEENWEREWOLF  
**


	17. Chapter 16

A/N Sorry if this chapter seems confusing or anything. Thanks for the people who alerted and/or favorite my story and thanks to my awesome reviews:

lani'sworld

KendallBTR-EmbryCall

Saadhana

Munchkin Jeeves

hannah9page

bee

Jewlz1162

Vanessa123

I don't own anything except for the plot and Brook & Friends (:

ENJOY

* * *

Where am I? I was laying on a meadow that was filled with purple and white tulips. I love tulips. I picked one up and smelled it. I looked to my right and saw a silver light. I curiously looked at it. My conscious told me to go. I was a few steps away from reaching it when I heard sobbing. I looked deeper into the silver light. I could see the pack, my mom, and the imprints in a room. Why are they crying?, I asked myself. Embry got up and leaned into a wall. He started crying. I looked around the room and saw a body laying there.

Is that me? I cocked my head to the left and the silver light disappeared. I looked around the meadow filled with tulips. I started running. I ran and ran until I fell down a hole. Call me cliche, but I felt like Alice. Falling into a hole and hitting myself with random things. What I notice was that those random things were child hood memories. When I tried to grasp them, they disappeared. I closed my eyes and thought about being in La Push. I opened my eyes and found myself in Second Beach.

I looked at my bare feet which were stepping on tire tracks. I followed them down the curb. I slowly descended and kept following the tire tracks. I found myself in the forest and with a Blue Rabbit. That's Evie's car. I said to myself. I rushed to the driver's seat and found Evie in a pool of blood. I opened the door and unbuckled the seat belt. I hold her in my arms. I was weeping for my friend.

"Brooklyn, don't forget about me." Evie said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"No, Evie. Don't go! I-I am sorry." I started to break down.

"Shhh! Don't cry. You are an angle Brook. Angles shouldn't cry." Evie gave me a weak smile.

"Do me a favor and get yourself out of the car." I looked at her in confusion. She looked at me and reached for her pocket. She held out her old friendship bracelet.

"No, No. Evie you keep it." She shook her head and with her bloody red hands she gave it to me. When she retrieved her hand she slowly closed her eyes. Her pulse started to get slow and slower. I was whimper. Please God. Don't take her away from me. I closed my eyes and Evie's body was gone. I rubbed my eyes and went to the passenger side and got myself out of the car. I looked at myself. I hope I make it.

I heard howling. I retrieved back to the forest. I heard sirens from cops, ambulance, and firetrucks. I slowly walked back. I found Embry on the other side of the forest. He was whimpering as he looked at my body. Seth looked frantically around for Evie's body. I closed my eyes and the rain was mixing with my tears. I wiped my tears away and left the site. I closed my eyes and found myself once again in the tulip meadow. I sat down and played with my white dress.

I sighed and looked around the meadow.

"Brook. Come...Back. Please. For. Embry. Jake. Your Mom. Me." I looked around the meadow. I stood up and looked around. That was Lenah's voice. How can I leave this beautiful meadow? But I don't want to leave, right? Nope. I mean yes. This is weird. I scratched my head and looked around the meadow. How can I leave?

I closed my eyes and I prayed that God could take me to were my body was. I felt light as a feather. I opened my eyes and I was in a little white room. The tv was on it was Jersey Shore re-runs. I puffed. That show is lame. I looked around the room and saw a body laying there. She had an oxygen mask and a tub that went down her throat. She had patches of scars and dried blood all over her body. She seemed deadly pale. I stepped closer and I saw that the body laying there, lifeless was indeed myself.

I sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. Sobbing was coming from a person who was sitting in a couch. The person was Melody, I think. Then there was another girl too. I did not recognize her. She was tall and had tan skin like mine. Her dark hair covered her face. She looked up and looked at me. She looked at my body then me.

"Hi there." I said with a quiet voice. The girl cocked her head and looked at me.

"Hi. Uh..Psst. Melody." Melody looked up to the girl.

"Yes. Talya?" This Talya person pointed at me then she whispered something in Melody's ear. Melody gasped and looked around.

"Where is she?" She stood up and was right in front of me.

"She is right in front of you." Talya said.

"Brook. You have to go back to your body. It would make the guys relieved. Well, I..mean is that we are all freaking out about you and Evie. Evie has more damage than you. Talya you can help her get back to her body right?" Talya looked at me.

"Um. Sure." Melody left the room. Talya was phasing back and forward. I sat next to myself.

"I have no clue what to do. Oh gosh." I was playing with my hands from my body. I notice that I faded and a golden light when I touched my body.

"Hold up!" Talya noticed the light. I looked up at her.

"Touch your hand from your body." I grabbed my hand. She smiled.

"Grab your other hand." I did again. All of the sudden I felt weak and sleepy. I closed my eyes and everything disappeared.

* * *

Sooo? How was it good or bad? Suggestions are WELCOMED (: Any questions?

soo yupp...REVIEW

click the cute little button that says REVIEW (:

so REVIEW

~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf


	18. Chapter 17

_Hello my readers. I deeply appologize for no updating. I don't want to be like other writers giving you reasons why I didn't update. Instead I wrote a 2,000+ chapter (: Just for you guys._

_I like to thank my reviewers: _

twifreaky16TNEB KendallBTR-EmbryCall mrs. sethclearwater luna moon18 RAWRMeansILoveYou123 lani'sworld

Thank you guys. And thanks to the people who added the story to their favs and alerts. (:

I will also like for you to review this chapter at the end. Tell me what I need to improve on. If you liked it or not. Because I need feedback to see if I am doing a bad job or an excellent job. So please review. (:

Sadly I do not own. The steaming werewolf pack. The imprints. And the dreamy Cullens.

~~~ Mrs. TeenWereWolf

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **

What's that annoying noise? And why do I hear a lot of crying and sighing?

I took a deep breath in and I started choking. I felt like gagging whatever stuck in my throat. I heard commotion in the room. People asking why I was choking. People crying. People asking if I was going to be okay.

"Dr. Cullen, she's choking!" I heard a soft feminine voice panicking.

"Why are you smiling? That is sooo sadis-

"It's actually a good thing." I heard a rough and stern voice from the sea of people that where here in the room.

"Get her off ventilation. Now" The tingling sensation in my throat was gone. I felt relieved.

* * *

After the weird sensation down my throat was gone, I felt a bit better. It was like everything was off my shoulders. I still felt sore and I didn't know why I was sore. I don't remember doing anything drastic yesterday. I think I was with the imprints. I felt like my body was aching from being thrown all over like rag doll. And I didn't like not knowing what happened to me.

I felt that silence was slowly killing. I am here begging someone or something to at least make a noise. Because I felt like I was locked in a dark room with no one else, but me. Who knows I might be in a room full with serial killers or monsters who want to kill me or eat me. I feel alone.

Someone please talk!

"Are you sure Melody? Is she really waking up?" I heard a soft and fragile voice. Finally, someone broke the silence. Thank you.

"Yes, Lenah! She is breathing on her own and she is off the vental thing." A couple of people sighed. Who are they talking about?

"Dr. Cullen said it may be an effect that she is-

"Don't you dare say the d word, Nick!" All these names seem familiar. Melody. Lenah. Nick. I feel confused. I believe their my friends.

"She isn't going to...die. I have seen her walk down the aisle. I have seen her with her kids and _Embry_." I felt my heart sped up when I heard his name. "Speaking of _Embry_. Where is he?"

"We didn't want to give him false hope." Said a rough voice. He sounded like he has been crying.

"But she's _Embry's _imprint. He needs to know." Why was everyone emphasizing his name? I thought it was creepy and uncalled for.

"Screw you guys for not telling him. I thought you guys were his friends!"

"Melody, chill. Sam went to go got Embry a while ago."

"Embry." I mumbled. A rush of silence blew in the room.

"Embry. Embry. Embry. Embry. Embry." I mumbled. Something really hot cupped my cheek.

"Brookie?" Said that rough voice.

"It's me. Jake. Can you hear me?" I mentally rolled my eyes. Yes, you idiot.

"No." I mumbled. A couple of chuckles erupted in the room. I was guessing that the something that was cupping my face was a hand. The hand went from my face to my hand.

"You have to open your eyes. You have no idea how this impacted all of us. Can you please open your eyes? For Evie. Me. Quil. Lenah. The Pack. For Embry. Please open your eyes. Please. I am asking nicely." Even when I hear his name my heart speeds up. I still can't believe he has that effect on me.

Out of nowhere. I heard the door swung open.

"You guys told me she woke up! You lied to me!" That sounded like _Embry._ But that Embry seemed broken, angry, and in distressed.

I wanted to scream and yell. Look at me! I am practicality awake! A loud growl shook the room. I slowly fluttered my eyes open. I blinked a couple of times. My vision didn't clear up as fast as I would like. The pack was in front of the bed. Trying to calm down Embry. I couldn't see him. But him just being here, in the same room, made the room spin, my heart speed up, my palms all sweaty, and make my stomach burst with fireworks.

"Embry calm down," Sam commanded him with his alpha voice, "we said that she was about to wake up." Melody looked at me and gasped. The guys didn't notice. She grabbed my hand and began to cry. Jake turned around and widen his eyes. He rushed towards the bed and towered over Melody. Tears filled in their eyes. Little by little the guys suddenly all noticed.

Embry stood there looking at me.

He changed. He seemed skinnier. His hair swooped into his eyes. I didn't mind. That made him look sexy and mysterious. His eyes seemed lifeless at first, but when he looked at me his eyes burst with emotions. Happiness. Relieved. And Love. It seemed like when he imprinted on me all over again. And I fell in love with him all over again.

Melody squeezed my hand. I looked at her and squinted my eyes. I looked all over the room. Someone was missing. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah, Seth, the new wolves, and Lenah where all here. Who was missing? I looked at my hands. Evie's green friendship bracelet. Evie. Evie wasn't here. I scanned the room. She wasn't here. What happened to her? Last thing I remembered was that I went to her house and then everything is fuzzy and a blur from there.

"Where's Evie?" I asked with my hoarse voice. The guys got all stiff especially, Seth.

"Um. She is in a coma. Just like you. Well you where in" Lenah said quietly. Nick had his arm around her while she looked down.

"She is worse than you. She might not wake up." Jake said. I looked down. Why was I in the hospital? What happened?

"You don't remember, do you?" Melody asked. I slowly shook my head.

"You where in a car accident. You guys rolled off a cliff and winded up in the forest. The guys found you after the ambulance got to you" Melody spoke softly. I still couldn't remember.

"Dr. Cullen said that it was normal for you not to remember. You hit your head pretty hard." Quil said. I cocked my head and looked at Quil.

"But I didn't hit my head. Did I?" I looked at the pack. They looked at each other.

"Um." Melody said pointing to my head. I slowly reached towards the top of my head. As soon as I touched my head, it started to hurt as bad as getting your air getting knocked out from your stomach.

"Ow." I felt pretty stupid. Not knowing what happened to me or why it happened.

Sam cleared his throat. He was looking between me and Embry.

"Um. I think we should leave them alone." Sam said. The pack left the room, silently. It was just me and Embry. Embry stood their. Looking at me. He had tears rolling down his right eye. He slowly made his way to my bed. As I sat up he sat down next to me. He grabbed my face.

"Your awake." He said softly.

"I'm awake." Our foreheads pressed against each other. I wiped away his tears.

"Promise me. That you will never leave me." He whispered. I grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes .

"I, Brooklyn Awea, promise you, Embry Call, that I will never leave you." I hugged Embry and laid my head on his broad shoulder.

"Can..Can..Can I kiss you?" Embry stuttered. I smirked and nodded my head. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I giggled. I felt like I was back in middle school. With my pigtails giggling over a cute boy looking at me.

"What?" He mumbled during the kiss.

"You...stink." I said between our kiss. He backed away and smelled his own breathe. I laughed and threw my head back.

"You need to take a shower." Embry raised his eyebrows.

"You want to join me." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"You should stop hanging out with Paul." Embry shook his head and sighed. I was biting my lip. Last time I remember was that no one, but Seth and Melody knew about my father. Does my father know about what happened? Oh gosh, do they know about my father?

"Why you think so hard? We don't want you pretty little head to explode do we?" Embry smiled.

"Does my da- I mean mom know about me..." I dragged on the sentence to see if he would get it.

"I think Melody or Jake went to go get her." I laid back. Is my face screwed up? I looked at my hand which was full of scabs and bruises. Oh, I can imagine my face. All full of bruises and dried up blood. How wonderful. I must look like Frankenstein. How awesome, right?

The door opened. I was hoping that it wasn't Mother. I did not want to see her face right now. Please, don't be her. Pretty Please, don't be her.

"Seems that you are awake." Thank God. It was only Dr. Cullen. Embry got up. He looked alert and I am pretty sure he stopped breathing.

"I'm here to check up on her. Can I?" Embry scanned Dr. Cullen with his eyes. He nodded his head. Dr. Cullen stepped forward and raised my bed so I could be sitting down. I looked at Embry who really wanted to breathe.

"Hey, can you go get me food? No offense, but hospital food sucks." Embry looked at me with thankful eyes.

"Anything for you." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

"Carlisle, how's my father? Does he know?"

"He is very worried about you. And yes, he knows about the accident. He wanted to come, but your werewolf friends they where here. He is also very disappointed in you." He revealed my toes and I wiggled them. He wrote something on my chart.

"He doesn't approve of Embry, does he?" He shook his head. He grabbed a light.

"Follow my fingers." He pointed a bright light that would sting your eyes if you stared at it for too long at my eyes. He clicked the light and put it back in his pocket. I rapidly closed and open my eyes. I could still see the stupid light.

"Your vitals look good. We will start physical therapy so you can start walking again. You should drink a lot a fluids and solid food. But other than that you should be okay. You should check out of this hospital in about two weeks or three." I was confused. Why all of the sudden he stopped talking about my dad.

"I'll come back later to check in on you." He grabbed my chart and wrote some more. Through the door walked in my mom and Jake. No wonder.

"Oh Brook." Mother rushed towards me and hugged me. I felt disgusted. I patted her in the back.

"Dr. Cullen I have some questions." Jake said while crossing his arms. Dr. Cullen and Jake left the room.

No, don't leave me alone with HER. They left the room. Oh, this is just great. My mother and I in the same room. I rather be alone again in my dark room filled with silence and serial killers who want to kill me. Oh and the monsters who want to eat me. Those are much better than having mom and me time.

I heard Mother blabbing away with "Oh! I thought you were gone" and "I felt like you weren't coming back." And it kept going and going. Someone shoot me or even better her. I just realized that I am going to be stuck with her for like about a month or two with her being all "good mommy" with me. Damn. I shouldn't have woken up.

I wish I was back in a coma.


End file.
